Revelation
by josicuervo
Summary: Chlex take on parts of S5.
1. Part 1: Exposed

_**Part One : Exposed**_

"Is that everything?" Chloe asked.

"I think so…"

"Are you sure? I mean, seriously Lois, do you think you could've packed anymore shit in Clark's bedroom?" Chloe laughed. "You were only there for a few weeks yet you managed to unpack everything you brought with you."

"Hey, I don't know what you're complaining about. I think getting to watch Clark pack my underwear drawer is worth the additional heavy lifting."

Chloe laughed again. "Oh God, that was hilarious! Must be Lana's granny panties don't have the same effect on him. You'd think he'd never seen a G-string before."

Lois snorted, "Fuck, from the way Clark was ogling my thongs, I don't think he's ever even _seen_ granny panties! Must be the princess likes to get her groove on in the dark…Heh. She probably doesn't do anything more than the typical missionary fuck under the covers…"

Chloe choked, doubling over with laughter as she spoke breathlessly, "Shit, Lois…that's…harsh…"

"What?" Lois asked, raising a brow at her mockingly. "Do you really believe that prude willingly flaunts her A-cup for the flannel king? Psh…"

"You know…last I knew it was considered rude to talk about a person when they're in the room with you…" Clark muttered sarcastically.

Chloe and Lois quickly sobered, schooling their features disinterestedly as they gazed at Clark. He glared at them, his lips pursing huffily as he waited for them to apologize. They stared each other down for a few minutes, the clock on the wall ticking away as the show down stretched on.

Finally, Lois sighed heavily, "Fine, Clark, you win. I apologize for mocking your ogling of my g-string and the alleged allure of the Princesses A-cup whilst in your presence." She gazed at him seriously for a moment then grinned broadly, "Now, get out so we can ridicule you properly…"

Chloe burst into giggles as Lois howled beside her. Clark stared at them incredulously, his jaw dropping open in shock as he stood up. He glared at them, muttering as he turned to leave, "You two really need to grow up…"

"Thanks for your help, Smallville!" Lois shouted after him, snickering raucously. "Gotta love it when Mr. high and mighty gets his panties in a twist…maybe I should've checked to see if he was wearing a g-string…" she said to Chloe.

Chloe snorted, "Fuck, Lois! Like I need that mental image...Clark in a g-string, Lana in her granny panties…heheh…how positively divine..."

Lois peered at Chloe quizzically, tilting her head as she queried. "Hey, did you hear about your old buddy, Luthor?"

Chloe's head snapped up, her eyes widening slightly at the implication behind Lois' question. "Wh—what about Lex?" she asked softly.

Lois raised her eyebrows at her in interest. "Lex…is it? Well, if you're back on a first name basis with him, you probably already know…"

"Know what, Lois?!" she snapped.

"That he's decided to run for Senator…Shit, Chloe, you work for the Daily Planet and you missed that headline?" Lois shook her head in disgust. "Wow, the basement must be worse than I thought…"

Chloe's face paled noticeably, "Senator…Lex is running…you can't be serious?"

"You really didn't know? Whoa. I thought since Lex was the one who got you out of your most recent trouble that maybe you were…_friends_ or something. I thought he may have told you." Lois shrugged nonchalantly. "Guess I was wrong…"

Chloe's jaw dropped, "Friends…me and Lex…?" she laughed harshly, "You can't be serious…"

Lois rolled her eyes at her, "Chloe, you might be able to pull the wool over the eyes of everyone in Smallville, but I see how you two look at each other..."

Chloe gulped, her face heating as she responded. "How we…look…?"

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Chloe, I may be dumb, but I'm certainly not stupid!" she said laughingly. "He looks at you as if he's going to ravish you at any moment. I'm afraid if I blink too long I'll open my eyes to find you spread out beneath him, naked and writhing, screaming in ecstasy."

Chloe snorted at her, "C'mon, Lois, he does not look at me like that…."

"_Yes_, he does. I mean seriously, the look he bestows upon you is enough to make _my_ loins sizzle, so I can only presume your loins must become an absolute incinerator after one longing glance." Lois smiled at her teasingly. "Now quit holding out on me and give me the details ….the real dirty ones…"

Chloe huffed at Lois, "I already told you, Lois, there's nothing to tell…"

"Liar!"

"Lo--" Chloe began.

Lois raised a hand, effectively interrupting her. "Forget it, cous. There's nothing you can say to convince me that you're not getting it--very well and quite often, I might add --from that beautiful disaster of a Luthor and to be honest, I applaud you for it." Lois smiled at Chloe fondly. "Of course, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, just know that if you need to talk, I'm here for you and I'll be sure to keep this our little secret. Cross my heart…"

Chloe nodded at her, "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it. …" she said flippantly. "That's what family's for…"

Chloe smiled at Lois affectionately, leaning over and pulling her into a tight hug. "Even so, it still means a lot to me." She said, the words muffled against her hair.

Lois pulled back, waving her hand dismissively, "Now, don't you have some place to be…? You know--as in a certain lascivious billionaire and an overdue explanation…"

"Yeah, I should go," she said as she stood up to leave. She paused as she opened the door, turning to peer at Lois skeptically. "Lois…can I ask you a _personal_ question?"

Lois shrugged. "Sure, anything."

Chloe smirked at her facetiously, "Did you get a boob job or something? Cause your boobies are like, _way_ out-of-control buoyant..."

Lois glared at the young blonde, "You. Out. Now."

Chloe laughed as she walked out the door. She continued to snicker to herself all the way out to her car. But then, as she sat behind the driver's seat and prepared to confront Lex, her jovial spirits fell rapidly. She got out of her car and made her way back to her cousin's apartment, deciding to face Lois' boobie-joke wrath in search of appropriate attire. _All right, Luthor…time to play hard ball_…

Chloe entered the mansion by way of the back entrance, not wanting anyone to alert Lex of her presence. Slowly she made her way to the study, stopping in front of the closed doors and pressing her ear against it. She heard the muffled sound of Lex speaking to someone on the phone and after noting the tone of his voice as being neither confrontational nor threatening she opened the door and walked into the room.

She stopped just inside the doorway, placed her hands strategically on her hips and pouted at him seductively. His surprised gaze raked over her thoroughly, a primal glow burning in his eyes almost immediately. He picked up the handset, obviously trying to wrap up the phone call as he continued to watch her. _Ha! Hook, line and sinker, baby_…

Chloe kicked off her shoes then strutted across the room, keeping her eyes locked with his until she was standing next to his chair. She pushed his chair away from the desk and stepped in front of him, leaning over before him to move things out of her way. She turned to face him, winking as she boosted herself up onto his desk, pulling his chair closer to her with her bare feet.

Lex watched her apprehensively, letting her pull him closer as he continued to speak into the phone. Chloe smiled at him seductively, silently reveling in the sudden husky undertone in his voice, the hooding of his eyes as she pulled him closer. She pulled her legs up, placing her feet in his lap and massaging the burgeoning bulge in his pants with the instep of her foot.

Lex gasped into the phone as she stroked his hardening flesh, quickly clearing his throat and reassuring the person on the other end that he was fine. Chloe snickered softly, bringing her legs up and over the arms of his chair as she leaned forward, pulling him closer until his waist was against the desk. She scooted forward, rubbing herself against him as she took one of his hands and placed it under her skirt resting on the bare flesh of her ass.

Lex's eyes widened, his fingers flexing involuntarily as he stroked her bare skin. He inhaled sharply, his nostrils flaring as the musky scent of her arousal permeated his senses. Keeping his eyes on her he put the call on handsfree, replacing the handset and muting the speaker then sat back in his chair and continued to observe her with lustful interest.

She leaned back on her elbows, taking her lip between her teeth as she spread her legs before him, providing him with a clear view of her glistening core. She brought a foot up to his shoulder, nudging the back of his smooth head with her toes in blatant invitation. She wiggled her ass on the desk, moaning softly in anticipation as his eyes focused on her wet slit, his tongue wetting his lips hungrily.

Lex reached behind him, grasping her foot and pulling it off his shoulder. He kissed the top of her foot, his tongue swiping along her sensitive flesh to her instep. He bit down gently, sucking briefly before placing her foot on the arm of the chair. He moved his hands to her inner thighs, spreading her legs further apart, making room for his shoulders as he leaned over her and breathed in her arousal.

Chloe tensed beneath him, his hot breath adding to the deep ache in her depths as desire raged through her. She raised her ass of the desk, bumping her wetness against his face, groaning in frustration as he pulled back, shaking his head at her disapprovingly. He flicked his tongue over her folds teasingly, just barely fluttering the tip over her clit before sitting back in his chair.

He stared at her thoughtfully, mild confusion mingling with the lust smoldering in his eyes. He responded to a question his associate asked, calmly answering as he continued to watch Chloe reclining on his desk, her hot center weeping for his touch. He reached a hand towards her, delving a finger into her heat as gave his regards and disconnected the call.

Chloe moaned loudly as he slipped a second finger into her clenching channel. He rubbed his thumb over her clit, teasing the swollen bud delicately as she rocked her hips on his hand, the delicious friction increasing the burn of lust in her core. She gasped, her sounds of pleasure becoming increasingly louder as he leaned over, his tongue adding to the insistent push of his thumb.

Lex groaned as her scent enveloped him, pushing a third finger into her depths as his tongue worked her clit furiously, his thumb a continuous pressure of sensation. He was surprised to see her, but there was no way he was going to question her presence with her naked flesh spread out on his desk so invitingly. He grazed his teeth over her clit, sucking on the sensitive bundle and earning a yelp of pleasure from the writhing blonde.

Chloe felt her orgasm building, the lush pleasure of his mouth on her clit and his fingers stroking her heat, quickly coalescing as she panted beneath him. She felt the hot fire of bliss roll through her body, her core tightening reflexively in preparation for release. She moaned vociferously, emitting a hoarse cry of relief as she came, sharply, powerfully.

He lapped at her quivering flesh as she shattered on his hand, effectively extending her orgasm. She bucked beneath him, making him place is free hand on her stomach as to anchor her in place. She moaned louder, howling in pleasure as he forced a second powerful orgasm from her. He shook his head, rubbing his lips over her slick flesh, growling deeply against her core as she convulsed around him, only pulling away once she lay quiet and quivering beneath him.

Chloe sighed deeply, opening her eyes and peering at him lazily. She smiled in satisfaction, taking his hand from her core as she sat up. She smirked at him playfully, bringing his hand to her lips and sucking a slick finger into her mouth, swiping it clean with her tongue as she moaned around the digit erotically.

Lex gulped audibly, his eyes widening and his cock twitching at the sight of her tasting her arousal on his finger. She released his finger and proceeded to the next one, his mouth parting slightly as he felt her tongue lapping hungrily. He was panting when she took the final finger into her mouth, sucking on the already wet skin and bobbing her head several times before pulling back and releasing his hand.

"Hello…Mr. Luthor," she drawled, moving closer and wrapping an arm around his neck, pulling his head closer to her mouth, her hot breath fanning his ear. "Or should I say…_Senato_r…Luthor…"

Lex froze…_Shit_.


	2. Part 2: Disclosure

_**Part 2: Disclosure**_

He pressed his face into the crook of her neck, mentally berating himself for not telling her of his intent to run for senator before actually announcing it to the world. He'd thought about it a lot, acting out scenarios in his head in search of the best way to break the news to her. Several times he'd actually opened his mouth to tell her, but something had always stopped him -- not wanting to break the spell of calm surrounding them, not wanting to incite her insecurities or heighten his own.

"Well…_senator_, don't you have anything to say for yourself?" Her voice was hard and unforgiving in his ear.

Lex shrugged, "No, not really…" he said, the words muffled against her neck.

"Should I take my ignorance as a sign of our future together?" she asked.

Lex reared back, cupping her face between his hands and locking his fiery gaze with hers. "No. Don't ever think that." He said breathlessly, unquestionably.

Chloe grasped his wrists, her brow furrowing slightly as she search his eyes for a glimmer of doubt. A relieved breath whooshed from her lungs when his gaze didn't waver and Lex began to relax as he watched her face soften. Noting his anxiety ebbing prematurely, she glared at him. "Then why the fuck did I have to hear the news from Lois -- who, by the way, has taken serious note of the lustful looks you've been throwing at me -- "

Lex sighed heavily, ignoring her statement. "I never found a good time to tell you."

Chloe pulled her head from his grasp, shaking his hands away from her as he tried to reach for her again. "A good time? You never found a good time?! Well, you could've mentioned it prior to any of our sexual romps, or perhaps in the ample time we allow for pillow talk or maybe during one of the hour long phone calls we have almost every goddamn day! For the love of Christ, Lex, it's not like we never see each other or talk to each other…"

"I know that, Chloe, but I never wanted to ruin the moment by upsetting you. I didn't want to bring any more complications into our time together and I didn't want you to worry unnecessarily about our relationship."

She put her foot against his chest, pushing his chair away from the desk as she stood up. "So instead you decided to continue fucking me under false pretenses? Wow, Lex, way to fucking go! You sure know how to show a girl a good time!"

Lex stood up taking a step after her as she walked away from him. "Chloe! As far as I'm concerned our original agreement still stands and I resent the fact that you keep accusing me of having less than superior intentions in regards to you and our relationship!"

Chloe whirled on him, stalking towards him as she bellowed, "Superior intentions?! For whom exactly?! Me, yourself or bloody fucking Lana!"

Lex's jaw dropped in shock. "Is that what this is all about…my continued manipulation of Lana Lang?" He stared at her, slowly shaking his head as he continued softly. "How can you even think I'd ever want someone as incessantly vapid and egocentric as Lana after getting a taste of you?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows at him, "Heh…you're forgetting how quickly Lex Luthor tires of his little tastes…" she replied coldly, enthralled and infuriated by the cool mask that immediately took over his features. She glared at him, her hands fisting at her sides at the knowledge he was shutting her out again, quickly deciding she wasn't going to make it easy for him this time.

"Did you enjoy your taste, Lex?" His jaw tightened, his eyes blue steel cutting through her as she continued to goad him. "Did you enjoy what I did for you? How I sucked your cock? How I made you feel as you were buried inside me?"

She smirked at him as he remained silent, taking a step closer to him and tilting her head mockingly. "Did you enjoy getting fucked by me, having me naked and writhing beneath you, over you, around you, screaming my fucking head off in ecstasy?" She grabbed the front of her blouse, wrenching the shirt apart to reveal her naked, heaving breasts beneath the material.

Lex flinched, closing his eyes reflexively at the violence behind the motion, fury emanating off of her in waves. He swallowed audibly, his jaw clenched, his hands fisted at his sides as he tried to remain calm. He heard the flutter of clothe breeze by his head, heard her move closer to him, felt her breath on his face as she spoke.

"Open your eyes, Lex…look at me…" she commanded softly.

He opened his eyes, his gaze clashing with hers as she stood before him, her peaked breasts bumping against his chest with each ragged breath. She grasped the back of his head in her hand, pulling his face towards hers without breaking eye contact. "What's wrong, Lex? Are you afraid of what you might see? Afraid you'll have to break that abominable iron control and actually show some fucking emotion beyond hostility and self-loathing?"

She ran her tongue along his lips, pulling back and meeting his gazes once more. "I never took you for a coward and quite frankly I'm disappointed…" she murmured, taking a step backward.

Lex glared at her, annoyance burning in his eyes as he watched her. "Fitting isn't it…that you'd be disappointed in one as loathsome as a Luthor?" He raised his brows at her condescendingly, "I guess it's a good thing you never thought more of me than what I earned…"

"Fuck you, Lex!" Chloe growled, her naked body tense and flushed with rage. "I don't believe you've earned the right to throw stones and I really don't give a shit about your last name." She stepped closer to him, grasped him by his shoulders and raised herself up on her toes, her breath hot against his face as she spoke harshly. "We are who we let ourselves become and if you end up like your father, you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

She watched his eyes close off, like someone had pulled the blinds shut on his soul. He stared at her calmly, almost looking right through her as she clutched at him. Shouting in frustration she placed her palms on his chest, pushing him backwards forcefully. "Don't shut me out, goddamn it!" she pushed him again, forcing him to move back a few more steps "I will not let you fall back on the jaded excuse of your birthright!" She gave one last shove, effectively pushing him against his desk.

He grunted as the backs of his thighs came in contact with his desk, jarring him into the hands of gravity. He fell backwards slightly and she pushed against him, her weight forcing him to sprawl on the desk. She followed swiftly, crawling over him, her eyes intent on his face as she straddled him, pinning him to the hard, unforgiving surface.

She sat astride him, her head held high, her eyes gleaming proudly as she leered at him, her hands stroking all over his clothed body. She grasped his shirt, fisting the material in hands, viciously yanking so the buttons popped off, scattering around them. She beamed down at his bare chest, victorious upon her perch, her lascivious smile rendering him breathless with equal parts lust and denial.

He inhaled sharply as she raked her nails down his chest, her nimble fingers moving directly to his pants, pulling the zipper down and reaching in to grasp his hard flesh. She pulled his pulsing cock from his pants, stroking his length several times before releasing him, adjusting her body over him to rub her slick heat on him encouragingly.

She stilled over him, grabbing his wrists and bringing his hands up to cup her breasts. She pressed her hard nipples into his palms, gasping harshly at the sensation. "Is this what you want, Lex?" she asked hotly, "My body at your disposal while my heart remains as unaffected and unattainable as yours?"

He closed his eyes, his hands flexing involuntarily on her breasts as he turned his head away from her. "Chloe….stop…" he gasped.

"Stop what, Lex?" She rubbed herself on his hard flesh, coating him with her arousal as he struggled for her to release his hands. She tightened her grip on his wrists, yanking his arms and forcing his palms to cup her breasts more fully. "Stop forcing you to face what you've been denying for too long?"

"Chloe…stop…" he breathed again, his eyes squeezing shut anxiously.

"Stop what?!" she asked fiercely, aligning his hard cock with her dripping entrance, taking the head into her heat as he responded.

"Stop fighting it and let me…" he looked up at her, his eyes naked and vulnerable. "…let me _love yo_u…"

In a trance, she sunk down on his hard flesh, her wet channel clinging to him, her jaw slack in shock as his words saturated her. Her eyes glittered, tears threatening to overflow as she tried to form a coherent thought beyond that very moment. Giving up she fell forward on top of him, her body shuddering over him as she hid her face against his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her impossibly closer to him, his hands gripping her almost desperately. "Chloe…" he breathed, his voice thick with repressed emotion.

She sobbed into his neck, her body shaking, her inner muscles clenching involuntarily from the force of her tears. She wiggled on him, trying to lose herself in the heat of his body as he tightened his hold on her. Her hands gripped his smooth head, her nails grazing over his scalp rhythmically.

"Shh, Chloe…" Lex soothed, his hands rubbing the soft skin of her back, "Don't cry baby, I'm sorry…"

She hiccupped softly, inhaling a ragged breath as she tried to speak then exhaled on a loud sob as she failed. Her tears soaked his shirt, his neck damp and his scalp tingly from her clutching nails as she purged months of contained emotion. Her sobs were hoarse and pained yet reassuring in the way she kept pulling him closer instead of pushing him away.

Lex remained silent, deceptively calm beneath her as he forced himself to focus on her tears and not his throbbing member still embedded inside her fluttering heat. She took a shuddering breath, relaxing slightly as contentment enveloped her. She shivered, a soft moan emitting from her as she clung to him.

"What is it?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm cold." She answered tiredly, shivering again.

Lex chuckled, shaking his head at how quickly she switched gears. He heaved himself up until he was sitting on the desk with her straddling him. She whimpered as he moved inside her, her channel clenching involuntarily at the sensation.

Lex groaned, "Baby…don't do that…"

She giggled wearily, relaxing her hold on his length, pulling him closer and rubbing her forehead along his jaw affectionately. He stood up, turning them around and placing her on the desk as she slumped against him. He pulled out of her body, his slick cock gleaming at him tauntingly, barely managing to suppress a frustrated growl at the loss of her heat around him.

"Hold onto me, baby." He said quietly, his voice gruff yet soothing. "Put your arms around my neck."

Chloe did as he asked, gasping as he scooped her off the desk and swung her up into his arms. She tightened her hold on him, clutching at his shoulders as he adjusted her higher, holding her soundly against his chest. He walked purposefully out of the study to his bedroom, ripping the comforter back and depositing her naked body on the bed.

She moaned gently as he pulled the thick comforter over her, reaching for him as he walked away. "Lex…don't go…"

Lex smiled at her tenderly, "I'll be right back, baby…I just have something I need to take care of…"

Chloe giggled helplessly, his meaning quite clear in the bulge in his pants. "That's not necessary…" she said warmly, lifting the comforter and beckoning him closer to her.

Lex removed his clothing, quickly sliding under the comforter and pulling her into his arms. He held her tightly, placing gentle kissed on her brow as she purred beside him. He felt her gripping his bicep firmly trying to pull him closer to her.

"What is it, Chloe?" he asked.

"Get over here…" she answered huskily.

He rolled over her, moving between her legs as she opened for him. "Are you sure you want this right now, Chloe?"

"Yes…" she breathed, her eyes once again bright with unshed tears. "I want you close to me…and once you're close, I want you even closer…"

He swooped down, capturing her lips with his, his tongue plunging and sweeping into the depths of her mouth. He reared back, shifting his hips on hers, stroking his cock along her opening, moving easily along her wet slit. He rubbed his length against her, her moan of approval washing over him as he nudged her clit.

She shifted beneath him, rubbing herself on his stiff shaft, her hands stroking him fondly. She moaned, the sensation of his hardness on her slick slit pulsing in her core. With a frustrated groan she wrapped her legs around his hips, silently urging him inside her.

He succumbed to her silent demand, pushed into her, her tight channel yielding eagerly to his hardness. He paused, his substance buried deep in her core, leaning forward to rest his weight on his forearms. He kissed her again, slowly, deeply, his passion branding her lips as she branded his, tongues dueling hungrily.

She locked her ankles at the small of his back, bucking her hips up, gasping at the pleasure brought on by the small movement. "Lex…please…"

Lex pushed into her, rocking his hips on her firmly, his lower abdomen rubbing against her clit deliciously. He pulled out of her slightly then pushed back in, his eyes locked with hers. "Chloe…" he groaned. "I always want you…so much…"

She lifted her shoulders off the bed, leaning up and stroking her hands down his back to the tense muscles of his buttocks, squeezing, pulling him closer to her. "I know…me too…always…want you…"

He thrust into her sharply, her gasp of pleasure almost breaking him, the blatant need in her gaze almost his undoing. "It's only going to get more difficult --"

Chloe rocked her hips, moaning at the lush sensation building in her core, the seriousness in his voice pulling her back to reality. "What--" she closed her eyes, gasping as he set a slow rhythm of small thrusts in and out of her body. She panted beneath him, opening her eyes and meeting his hot gaze once more. "What…do you…mean?" she gasped.

He continued thrusting into her steadily, sweat gleaming on his face as he watched her. He shook his head sharply, picking up the speed of his thrusts as he tried to move beyond the conversation. "Nothing…" he muttered.

She froze beneath him, bringing her hands up and cupping his face in her palms, stopping his movement. "Tell me, Lex…make me understand."

Lex frowned slightly, indecision evident on his face as he searched her gaze. He nodded slightly, rocking his hips against her as he responded. "Just remember…no matter what happens or how it may look -- there's only you."

She smiled up at him, blindingly, lovingly, his answer enough. "I know…in the end I always know." She pulled his face towards hers, brushing her lips against his before releasing him. "Don't worry, Lex…I'm here…"

She pulled him down to her, taking his weight and accepting all of him. He wrapped his arms around her, thrusting into the insistent bucking of her hips as she writhed against him.

They rocked against each other, unhurried, languorous in each stroke, each kiss melding into another. Tongues entwined, bodies locked, awareness and devotion sizzling in the air around them as they moved fluidly. Pleasure building, coalescing, suspended on the brink of perfection as they pushed each other towards release.

"Come for me, Lex…" she commanded softly, her quivering depths insistent on his pulsing cock, her gaze blazing into his as she quietly shattered around him.

He tensed on top of her, emotion rolling over him, unable to stop the surge in his heart. He pushed his length into her clenching channel, pressed his forehead against hers, eyes locked as he helplessly, powerfully came inside her, as subdued and intense as the bond they shared.

It was undeniable. Irrevocable. For now, there was no turning back.


	3. Part 3: Smoke and Mirrors

_**Part 3: Smoke and Mirrors**_

She cried. She ranted. She cried some more.

Each tear, an acidic reminder of betrayal, her sobs intermittent and wrenching. She let anguish run rampant through her, shuddering and sobbing messily. Bleakly jaded and perpetually aggrieved, eyes red-rimmed and glassy, she stared at her image in the mirror. She took a deep breath, holding it as scrubbed her hands over her face, rubbing the tears from her eyes with her fists as she mentally berated herself for her weakness.

His words echoed in her head –"Just remember…no matter what happens or how it may look -- there's only you." – a calming reassurance slowly defeating the initial ache in her heart.

The entire ordeal had been a painful reminder of the lies ruling her life. Past, present and future crashed violently as paranoia sabotaged familiarity, suspicion overwhelming diplomacy. Already strained relationships shattered by deception, rocked by reckless uncertainty and terrorized by the crushing anxiety of psychological weakness.

Chloe turned the water on, bending to splash cold water over her eyes. Her own secrets a slap in the face as she forced herself to remain dispassionate even as disenchantment punched her in the gut by way of Clark's visions of love and fairytales in ruins. His super utopia crushed by the sweet words and supple lips of his former best friend, the magnificence he himself had saved on numerous occasions, come back to snatch what was there for the taking.

Chloe shuddered at the thought -- Clark's detailed account of indecency and treachery causing her stomach to clench painfully. He had been out of control, sweaty and jittery, obsession on the brink of breakdown, eyes wide, vacant and irrational. She'd tried to rationalize with him only to have him accuse her of deceiving him, of telling his lifelong secret to those wanting to use him for their own gain.

She'd been appalled by his accusations, hurt and angry that he thought so little of her she'd crack that easily. Realizing he wasn't in his normal state of mind lessened the sting of his words, but knowing the ordeal was triggered in part by at least a glimmer of distrust troubled her. She couldn't understand why he would believe she'd betray him after all they'd been through and triggered by a hallucinogen or not, a part of him believed she'd cave.

Then there was the underlying vibe of secrecy she detected between Lex and Lana and the idea that Lex would ever truly seek the brunette out for anything meaningful repulsed her. She knew there was more behind the elusive spaceship than what Lex was telling her, but having her own extraterrestrial secret she didn't want to learn too much and have to feign ignorance for Clark's sake and end up putting her relationship with Lex at risk.

Even now, knowing the cause of Clark's collapse, the wounds of his accusations and the dreamt betrayal he'd spewed at her were open and raw with lingering doubt. His delusions regarding Lex and Lana's betrayal were continually magnified by her own insecurities, a residual effect of earlier abandonment. Her incessant need for acknowledgement and reassurance making her forever fearful of rejection and continuously desperate for answers.

She splashed more water on her face then shut the tap off and rubbed a towel over her face briskly. She dropped the towel on the counter in disgust, glaring at her reflection, squaring her shoulders as her shattered perspective realigned with what she knew to be true. She whirled around, stalking out of the bathroom, Lex's words reverberating through her psyche as she went in search of renewed hope.

"And that's why Lana Lang will never love you, son."

Chloe waited for Lionel to leave, standing in the shadows of the hallway as he walked past her and out of the mansion. She closed her eyes, letting the conversation she just overheard wash over her, her view of Lex's face as Lionel spoke of Lana's love a double-edged sword through her heart due to the unreadable mask if neutrality overshadowing his cool disdain. She wanted him to scoff at the idea of wanting Lana's love, to scorn any such thought and profess his undying love -- for her – but he remained quiet and unmoving.

She moved on silent feet, stopping in the doorway to watch him. He stood with his back to the door, a drink in one hand, the other in his pocket. He appeared relaxed to the untrained eye, but Chloe knew better, she saw the tension in his neck, the combative placement of his stance. She drank him in, all cool charisma and restrained power, her daunting life force.

"And I – I dare not want the love of such vapid ignorance." He said firmly, his voice resonating throughout the room. "Certainly not after succumbing to the love of one so – tempestuously seductive..."

Chloe smiled softly. "And at what point did you decide such sweet words would be beneficial to your well-being?" she asked, walking across the room and standing in front of him.

Lex shrugged, smirking at her as he replied. "I knew you'd come to me…"

Chloe rolled her eyes, snorting at him. "Someday you might be surprised, Lex, then what are you going to do?"

Lex looked at her intently, his gaze hot and demanding on hers. "What else, but go in search of you?"

"You'd hunt me down?" she peered at him skeptically, "You, yourself or a bunch of your goons?"

"I'd find you, Chloe…without a doubt…" He turned towards the roaring fire, the bruise on his face prominent under the glaring light as he stared into the flames.

Chloe frowned slightly, reaching a hand out to brush over the bruise lightly. He flinched as he leaned into her, pressing the side of his head into the palm of her hand and closing his eyes. She stepped closer to him, cupping his face in her hands as she forced him to look at her.

"Lex, are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You appear rather drained. I didn't know if you'd want to fill me in on what happened here…"

"I don't know, Chloe…are you going to fill me in on what happened with you and Clark?" he asked dangerously, his voice low and silky as he pulled his head from her grasp, moving to lean on the mantel.

She shivered at the provocative undertone in his voice, her belly clenching as arousal pulsed to life inside her. She squashed it down, forcing herself to ignore the manipulatively sexual side of Lex, focusing once more on her original question. "Don't answer a question with a question, Lex. Did you send Lana the silver meteor rock?"

"Chloe, you already asked me and my answer has not changed -- I did not send Lana the silver meteor rock." He answered firmly.

She nodded her head, adequately convinced he wasn't lying to her. "Then where did it go? Did you see anyone else here who would have taken it?"

"I have no idea, Chloe, I was rather indisposed at that point, remember?" He answered dryly, pointing to his damaged head.

Chloe smiled softly and rolled her eyes at him teasingly. "You sure do get knocked around a lot."

Lex smirked at her, reaching a hand towards her as he beckoned her closer. "Come here, Chloe…" he breathed.

She closed the distance between them, quickly wrapping her arms around his waist and melding into his heat. She rubbed her face against his chest, sighing deeply as he enveloped her, tightening his arms around her and burying his face in her hair.

They stayed like, seconds blending into minutes, momentarily content to cling to one another, each lost in their own thoughts as warmth chased away the coldness of insecurity. Lex loosened his grip on her slightly, pulling back slightly as he cleared his throat, "So, has my father made any headway with his plot to keep me out of the state senate seat?"

Chloe snorted, "Not really. He keeps coming up with a lot of trivial shit everyone already knows about. I really don't who he's trying to fool, but he's not doing a very good job of bringing you down" she giggled into his chest, "I'm actually kind of disappointed in the old bastard. I'm starting to think he's losing his touch."

The vibrations against her cheek were reassuring and calming as Lex chuckled, his voice light as he spoke, "Do you think the old man's getting soft as of late?" he asked.

Chloe snorted, "Soft? Psh, that's putting it mildly, Lex. I was going for senile."

"Senile? What makes you think he's becoming senile?"

She peered up at him incredulously, "You even have to ask? How about the fact he believes I'd help him at all after he tried to have me killed…repeatedly. How fucking stupid is that?"

"Good point."

"Thank you." She rubbed her hands over his back, placing soft kisses along his neck as she leaned into him.

He looked down at her curiously, "What do you think you're doing, Miss Sullivan?"

"Oh, I don't know…" she answered slyly, biting his pulse point gently then soothing the sting with her tongue.

"Mmm…can I help you?" he asked, lifting her slightly and tilting his head to allow her better access.

"Why thank you, Mr. Luthor…" she purred, sucking and licking a line up his neck to his ear. She exhaled slowly, biting his earlobe and nuzzling her face against him as arousal seeped through her.

"Oh no, thank you…" he drawled, dipping her head to suckle her neck gently.

Chloe gasped, her eyes drifting shut as his lips assaulted her neck, his tongue swirling along her pulse, his teeth nipping hungrily, her hips bucking involuntarily against his pelvis. He brought a hand up, cupping the back of her head and holding her in place as he devoured her neck, rubbing his lower body on hers encouragingly. He moved his free hand to cup her ass, squeezing the firm flesh as he pulled her heat against the burgeoning bulge in his pants.

He moaned low in his throat, her soft whimpers urging him to take what she offered, to lose himself in the sweet oblivion of her body. He hesitated, pulling back a little to watch her, already panting and flushed from his brief ministrations. He released the back of her head, moving his hands down and around to cup a full breast, swirling his finger and thumb around her nipple.

She gasped in pleasure, the pull of his fingers on her hard peak starting a corresponding tug in her core. Her head rolled back, her mouth open, panting breaths mingled with small gasps and whimpers. She leaned into him, her body soft and pliant in his arms, her hands clutching at him erratically, her pelvis bumping against his rhythmically.

He growled at the contact of her curves on his pulsing erection, pulling her closer to him and walking her to the middle of the rug in front of the fireplace. He dropped to his knees, pulling her down with him until she too was kneeling, her body pressed against his as they fell into a scorching kiss. Lips clinging hotly, tongues dueling, they panted for breath as passion drenched them.

Lex pulled away, spreading her yielding body beneath him as he watched her. She stretched her arms over her head languorously, her shirt lifting to reveal the smooth expanse of her belly. Lex shifted until he was kneeling by her head, grasping her shirt in his hands and pulling it off of her, tossing it towards the couch.

He leaned over her, cupping her breasts in his hands and pushing them together, bending to suckle a stiff peak through the satin of her bra. He shifted to her other breast, lapping and nipping her sensitive flesh as he moved a hand down her body, unfastening her pants and dipping underneath her panties. He stroked her hot flesh, delving his fingers into her slit as she spread her legs for him.

Chloe moaned as his fingers rubbed over her clit, his mouth hot and wet on her breasts. She reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, scraping her nails over his nipples, gasping as he moaned on her sensitive flesh. "Lex…take it off…" she said softly, pulling at his shirt insistently.

Lex sat back and pulled his shirt off, his eyes intent on the flushed skin of her face, her heaving breasts. He swooped forward, once again latching onto her nipple, his tongue swirling around the tight peak as he suckled her. He plunged a hand into her panties, rubbing her slick heat as he continued to work her breasts.

Chloe moaned loudly, one hand stroking over his smooth head as she squirmed under the intense pleasure of his mouth and hand. She opened her eyes, lifting her head and flicking her tongue over his flat nipple, smirking as he gasped audibly. She put her hands on his back, using his body to haul herself up enough to lick and nip at his chest until he became motionless above her.

Lex groaned at the feel of Chloe's hot mouth on his skin, her tongue fluttering over his nipples, her teeth nipping gently. Her groan of frustration brought him back to attention and he switched breasts briefly before pulling away from her and kissing his way down her stomach, tugging on her pants. "Chloe…off…" he muttered thickly.

Chloe lifted her ass off the floor, wiggling out of her clothes and kicking them away from her. She gasped as she felt his hands on her inner thighs, spreading her open for him, his tongue licking a path along her hip to the trimmed hair between her legs. He paused, breathing in the scent of her arousal as he rubbed his nose over her and she hummed in anticipation of his tongue in her heat.

He smiled against her curls, kissing a path across her pelvis to her other hip, licking and biting the sensitive skin as she groaned beneath him. He placed a hand on her hip, holding her in place as she bucked up into him. He chuckled at her sounds of frustration, continuing his exploration of her hip, his tongue hungry on her skin.

Chloe groaned loudly, her irritation evident as she squirmed, biting her lip as his mouth tortured her. She looked up, smirking to herself as she noticed his naked torso above her. She reached up, scraping her nails around his nipples and down along his flat belly to the prominent bulge in his pants. She rubbed her palm on his length, unfastened his pants and freed her erection, wrapping her fingers around his hardness.

Lex groaned as she tightened her grip on his cock, her fingers moving over his flesh teasingly. He bit down on her inner thigh as she stroked him, her fingers rubbing the sensitive head with each stroke. He eased his grip on her legs, licking his way down to her center, dipping inside then quickly moving to her other leg.

Chloe lifted her head up, licking his shaft lightly, her tongue fluttering over his hardness then swirling around the tip. She sucked him part way into her mouth, twirling her tongue around him before releasing him and dropping her head back down. She pulled at his pants, "Lex…" she panted, "take them off."

Lex rolled to the side, removed his pants then knelt beside her again. He over her, spreading her legs again only to have her stop him with her hand on his arm. He looked at her questioningly, "What?" he asked softly.

"Come here," she said, "like you were."

He moved to kneel by her head again, placing a knee by each of her ears, resting his forearms on the floor on either side of her hips. He turned to look at her, "This okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she breathed, licking her lips. "Just like that."

She reached her hands around, gripping his ass as she lifted her head up, taking his cock into her mouth. She let her head fall backwards, opening her mouth wider as to take more of his length, her tongue stroking rapidly. She took her mouth off of him, lifting her ass off the floor and bumping her core against his face. "C'mon, baby…" she pleaded.

Lex groaned, burying his face in her wetness as she took him back into her mouth, the taste of her on his tongue and the feel of her lips on his cock overloading him with lust. He licked her from top to bottom, dipping his tongue into her depths and fucking her rapidly.

Chloe thrust her hips up into his tongue, her groan of pleasure vibrating around his hardness. She closed her lips around him, sucking hard as she maneuvered under him turning her head slightly as she took more of him into her mouth, moving one hand around to cup his balls. She whimpered as she felt his tongue on her clit, her head falling helplessly back to the floor as she moaned. "Lex…please…"

Lex continued to suck on her clit, his tongue fluttering voraciously as he moved his lower body around. He reared up, licking his lips, his nostrils flaring as he took in the image of her naked and panting beneath him. He quickly moved between her legs, moving onto his side and hooking her legs over his hip, pulling her towards him as he entered her.

Chloe moaned as he pushed his substance into her depths, wiggling closer to him, using her legs to move on his length. She pushed herself into his thrusts, spreading her legs wider and lifting her upper body off the floor, bracing herself on her elbows. She whimpered as she watched his slick shaft disappearing into her body, her stomach muscles clenching with lust.

Lex grabbed her ankle, spreading her open more by putting her leg under his head. She mover her other knee over, flattening her leg out and digging her heel into his ass as she urged him on. He ran his hand up her leg, slipping his fingers into her heat, pinching the tight bundle of nerves between his thumb and finger, growling as her inner muscles contracted around his cock.

She moaned loudly, his fingers on her clit pushing her towards release. Her body tensed in preparation, the ache in her center exploding through her body as he thrust into her frantically. She turned her head, gasping and panting her grunts of pleasure loud, incoherent words of encouragement, his blazing gaze intent on the joining of their bodies.

He shouted mutely, closing his eyes tightly as her inner muscles tightened around his cock, his face a mask of concentrated pleasure as he help himself back. He looked at her, the rapture on her face almost his undoing as she arched in pleasure. "C'mon, Chloe…" he groaned, "come for me…"

She shrieked in pleasure as her release rushed through her, her hoarse cries echoing throughout the room as she convulsed around him, his name on her lips the culmination of ecstasy.

He shouted in relief, spilling his seed inside her constricting channel, pushing into her, shuddering with his release, her name a chant from his lips, his silent plea of euphoria.

Finally, he pulled out of her heat, urging her closer to him and enveloping her in his embrace. She snuggled close to him, inhaling the sweet, musky scent of there mating, sighing in pleasure.

They lay there, wrapped around each other, sated and content lost in soft touches and gentle words.

Not noticing as someone gently closed the doors to the study and quietly walked out of the mansion.


	4. Part 4: Ashes, Ashes

**_Part 4: Ashes, ashes_**

"It's all a test and they continue to be clueless..."

Chloe didn't respond, her eyes never leaving the computer monitor before her, her hands flying over the keyboard without a hitch. He would have thought she hadn't heard him if not for the tension in her shoulders, her eyes suddenly squinting in annoyance. He sighed resignedly, moving to stand behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders gently.

"They move like pawns – just as predictable and gullible as always." He smirked.

She tried to shrug his hands off, "Don't touch me."

"Now Chloe, don't be like that..." He murmured smoothly, gently massaging her shoulders. "You know it's all for the greater good and there's no reason for you to be upset."

"Lex, I really don't have time for this right now, so save your games for someone more willing to play along." Chloe pushed her chair back, forcing him to release her shoulders and back away from her. She stood up and whirled on him, her eyes glittering angrily as she continued. "As if things aren't difficult enough, you decide to go out of your way to fuck with my reality."

He looked at her quizzically, scowling faintly as he watched her, "And how exactly have I _fucked with your reality_?"

She glared at him accusingly, "I finally have someone I can confide in, someone willing to listen to my hopes, my belief in _you_ and _us_ – regardless of the mess we constantly make of our relationship – and you go and fuck it up!"

Lex scoffed at her, "Fuck it up? What exactly did I unknowingly fuck up?!"

"Lois." She stated flatly.

Lex rolled his eyes at her mockingly, "And what does Lois have to do with anything?"

"Lex, I can understand you not wanting to listen to Lois and her inconsequential lecture on elections and other such trivialities, but I like to think name calling is a little beneath you."

"Name calling? I didn't call Lois names!"

"A muffin peddler, Lex – you called her a muffin peddling college drop out!" she wailed, pacing back and forth before him, her hands flying through the air in emphasis, "I mean seriously, of all the insulting things you could have said you chose to insult her educational woes and career status, or lack thereof in this case! Goddamn it, Lex, you could have been nice and called her a nosy bitch, or a lazy trollop or something equally trite and forgivable, but noooo, Lex Luthor had to bite where it would hurt the most and now I'm stuck wi—"

Chloe stopped short, glaring at Lex as he chuckled. "Lex, it's not funny." She said, crossing her arms over her chest in disapproval. "The one person I had on my side is now pissed at you and looking for revenge."

"Well, let her have her revenge. I'm sure I can handle whatever the muffin peddler throws at me." He said dryly, leaning against the desk behind him. He looked around, pausing on the flowers on Chloe's desk. "Something you'd like to tell me?" he asked coolly, effectively changing the subject.

"Thank your father." She answered, rolling her eyes in distaste. "He seems to believe I actually welcome such acts of kindness on his part. I'm starting to think he's completely lost his mind."

"Lost his mind?" Lex looked at her thoughtfully, "What gives you that idea?"

"Uh, first off, he seems to believe I've completely forgotten about the fact that he tried to have me killed. And it appears rather strange that he's feeding me information regarding you without any concern about my not –" Chloe paused abruptly, her brow furrowing as realization lit her eyes.

"Fucking…I can't believe I've been so stupid…" she muttered. "If not before…certainly…that rotten, motherfucker…"

Lex stared at her strangely, "Chloe…are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

Chloe looked at him, her eyes boring into his, "He knows, Lex – he knows and he's just been playing with me." Chloe walked towards him, stopping in front of him and placing her hands on his chest, leaning into him. "This is just another one of his…games…" she whispered, glancing over her shoulder suspiciously. "He's probably watching us now…"

Lex grunted, rolling his eyes dubiously, "Come on, Chloe. How could he know? He's barely been around lately and we've always been very careful about our behavior in public."

Chloe stared up at him incredulously. "Lex, I can't believe you'd continue to underestimate you father after all of the underhanded shit he's done in the past." She shook her head at him disbelievingly, "He knows everything…I don't know how, but he knows…"

"Chloe, I think you're being paranoid," Lex began, only to have Chloe interrupt him.

"No, Lex, I'm not being paranoid, you are just being foolish." She turned around, putting her back to him as she continued to mutter to herself. "He's up to something…"

Lex bit back a groan, reaching out and grabbing her by her shoulders and pulling her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her, lowering his head to nuzzle her neck affectionately as he rubbed his pelvis on her ass. He tightened his hold on her as she squirmed against him, trying to move away from him.

"Lex, stop that." She moaned, wrenching herself from his embrace and turning to face him. "We can't fool around here, so keep your hands to yourself."

Lex scowled at her, his displeasure obvious in his stance, his shoulders tense, his hands fisted at his sides. She smirked at him teasingly, waggling her eyebrows as she stared pointedly at the bulge in his pants. She snorted in amusement, "Lex, you really need to get control of that thing…"

His scowl intensified until he was glaring at her, "Well, typically I don't hear you complaining." He stated crossly, pushing away from the desk and moving to walk past her. "And since you obviously are in no condition to focus on me right now, I suppose I'll make myself useful and check out your theory on my father."

Chloe reached out, placing her hand on his arm to stop him, "Hey, don't be angry with me for being concerned about your father's motives concerning his possible knowledge of our relationship. We both have good reason to distrust him and even when things appear concrete, we know there are cracks in the foundation of every truth."

Lex placed his hand over hers, squeezing reassuringly as his gaze softened, "I know, Chloe, and I'm not angry. I'm frustrated with the fact I can't spend more time with you and I'm disappointed that I didn't consider the implication of my father's sudden interest in you."

He pulled her closer to him, not quite touching her but close enough so that she could feel the heat radiating off his body. "And I want you." He stated matter-of-factly, his eyes boring into hers, blatant lust taking her breath as he continued. "I want to strip you bare, rid you of everything but me – my body on yours, my hands on your skin, my mouth on your lips, my cock buried inside you…"

Chloe's lips parted on a gasp, her breasts heaving as she panted slightly from the desire coiling in her core. "Lex…" she breathed, "We can't…I want you…but…not here…"

Lex smirked at her knowingly, mentally reveling in her obvious physical reaction to his words. "I know, baby. That's why I'm going to amuse myself by picking my father's brain until you're free to entertain me." He cupped hr cheek briefly, stroking his fingers down her cheek lovingly. "Call me when you're ready."

Chloe nodded in silent agreement, unable to speak as his words resonated throughout her brain. She watched him leave, squeezing her legs together as her depths quivered in anticipation. She seated herself, putting Lex to the recesses of her mind as she entrenched herself in the task at hand.

Lionel. Luthor.

Lex looked up from his computer as Lionel walked into his office, his expression neutral and emotionless.

"You wanted to see me, son." Lionel stated, meeting Lex's gaze directly.

"Yes, that would be the point of the summons, dad…"

Lionel waited for Lex to elaborate for a brief moment, then "Well, get to the point, Lex, I haven't got all day."

Lex ignored him and stood up, moving around his desk and walking to the bar, "Would you like a drink….dad?" he asked mockingly, picking up the decanter and turning towards Lionel expectantly, "You might as well – this could take a while and it is some of the finest scotch in the world."

Lex didn't wait for him to respond, just poured the scotch into two glasses and carried them back to his desk, handing Lionel one and motioning for him to take a seat. "Please, dad, have a seat. I think we have some catching up to do." He said impassively, seating himself and eyeing his father as he reluctantly sat in the chair across from him.

They eyed each other for a few moments, Lionel skeptically, Lex thoughtfully. Finally Lex smirked, raising his eyebrows questioningly, "So…how've you been…dad?"

Lionel raised a brow at Lex condescendingly, his eyes shuddered and cool as he responded, "Lex, I don't know what's gotten into you, but please inform me of your reason for demanding to see me on such short notice. I'm a very busy man and I do not, for one second, believe you've had a sudden urge to bond."

Lex nodded sharply, "Fine, I'll get to the point." He sat up, leaning towards Lionel, "Explain to me your sudden interest in Chloe Sullivan." Lex watched him intently, searching for even the tiniest clue as to his father's motivation for seeking Chloe out after almost a year of disinterest.

Lionel blinked, "And what kind of i_nterest_ might you be referring to?" he asked blandly.

"A source told me you've been sending her emails, you've phoned her and most recently you even brought her flowers." Lex's hands fisted unconsciously. "Surely, you must have a reasonable explanation for such attentions. An agenda, of sorts."

Lionel's eyes widened slightly, his gaze flickering to Lex's fisted hands, the obvious tension in his arms and shoulders, the clenching of his jaw. He snickered internally, relishing his son's blatant jealousy. He quickly schooled his features, his voice unwavering as he answered, "Can't I just be supportive without wanting anything in return?"

"No." Lex stated without hesitation, "You never do anything without some kind of selfish motivation."

"Lex…you wound me…" Lionel peered at Lex innocently, his gaze open and revealingly disguised.

Lex glared at him, shaking his head in disgust as realization dawned. _Chloe was right._ He sighed heavily, "How'd you find out, dad?"

"Find out about what?" Lionel asked ingenuously, his voice smooth and gratingly neutral.

"You know, so quit feigning ignorance and just tell me the truth." Lex looked at him pointedly, his gaze intent on his face as he waited.

Lionel smirked at him, "A business man never gives up his sources."

"Goddamn it, dad, if nothing else reassure me that you do not have the mansion bugged, or under surveillance or any other dubious activity that would put Chloe a risk."

Lionel shook his head in denial, "Nothing like that, Lex, I have no reason to keep tabs on you. I found out about your torrid affair completely by accident."

"By accident?" Lex asked skeptically, "And how exactly did you manage that?"

Lionel sat back in his seat, sipping his scotch leisurely as Lex watched him. He enjoyed his last few moments of having the upper hand, savoring the fine liquor as Lex stewed before him. "Someone happened to stop by the mansion one evening…"

Lex's eyes widened, anger simmering hotly in his gaze. "_Someone_?" he queried. "Someone stopped by the mansion and saw us together…doing what exactly?"

Lionel frowned slightly, "Let's just say, the soundtrack gave it away before she had to actually witness the act…"

"_She_ –" Lex leaned forward, "Was it Lois?"

Lionel frowned again, "Lois? No, it wasn't Lois…"

Lex sat back in his chair, disappointment and mild confusion evident on his face. "So, someone showed up at the mansion and heard me and Chloe in an – intimate – situation." He scowled faintly, "How'd they know it was Chloe?"

Lionel squirmed slightly in his chair, raising a brow at Lex as he explained, "You said her name, Lex…quite heatedly and quite gutturally from what I was told. There was no doubt what-so-ever as to what you two were doing."

Lex ran a hand over his face tiredly, the sudden knowledge that more people knew about his and Chloe's so-called secret relationship momentarily stunning him. "And this someone, _she_, thought it necessary to seek you out?" Lex looked at him doubtfully, "Why is it I'm having a difficult time accepting this as being the truth?"

"I'm telling you the truth, Lex. She accidentally walked in on you and Miss Sullivan having an intimate moment in your study, and not knowing what else to do she sought me out to discuss it." Lionel shrugged, "I took the initiative to throw a few bones to Miss Sullivan in the off chance she would bite – as a way to test her devotion to you."

"First of all, dad, I don't need you testing Chloe's devotion to me and second, I don't appreciate the implication behind you doing so." He gritted, "Now tell me who else knows about my relationship with Chloe."

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"And why not?" Lex asked incredulously.

"Because there's no point in your knowing," Lionel stated, "She's not going to say anything to anyone and I wouldn't want you and Chloe acting embarrassed around her."

"Dad, tell me or else I will not be held accountable for my actions." Lex ground out menacingly.

Lionel sighed in exasperation, "Seriously, Lex, what does it really matter?"

"Dad…"

"Fine, if you must know I'll tell you, but I really don't understand why it means so much to you. You'll only be discomfited by the knowledge anyway."

"Tell. Me. Now." Lex gritted.

"You really need to learn the difference between relevant information and too much information Lex, but don't say I didn't warn you." Lionel paused, taking a deep breath, "It was Martha."

Lex blinked. "Come again?"

Lionel rolled his eyes at Lex condescendingly, "I said, it was Martha…Martha Kent overheard you and Chloe in your study…"

Lex stared at him, his mouth open slightly in shock, his brow furrowed in disbelief. Lionel shook his head, tsking at him disapprovingly, "I told you, son. Learning the limits of TMI is a very delicate thing…"

Lex barely heard his father muttering to him. His brain was overloaded, his emotions battling for supremacy, anger, resentment, embarrassment. Not for himself but for Chloe.

He knew he had to tell her.

Knew how humiliated and crushed she would be.

Knew their relationship – once thought to be untouchable– would never be the same.


	5. Part 5: Elucidation and tribulation

_**Part 5: Elucidation and tribulation**_

Lionel peered at Lex quizzically, his son's apparent non-reaction becoming rather worrisome. He knew Lex wouldn't be too pleased to learn that Martha Kent had overheard him and Chloe in an intimate situation, but he didn't believe he'd have a complete meltdown. He leaned forward in his chair, waving a hand in front of Lex, "Son, are you all right?" he asked.

Lex blinked at him, frowning slightly and swallowing visibly as he pulled himself together. "I'm fine." He responded, sitting up straighter and taking a fortifying sip of his drink.

"Good, good. I was getting a little worried you might be on the brink of another breakdown." Lionel mused quietly.

Lex glared at him, "Should I be worried, dad? I did finally quit having my scotch tested regularly."

"Touché, but no need to worry, I'm done with that sort of thing." He looked at Lex pointedly, his gaze intent as he continued. "I just want you to be happy, Lex…that's all"

Lex rolled his eyes at him, "Time will tell…dad." He leaned forward, eyeing his father skeptically as he queried, "So tell me, for what reason was Martha at the mansion in the first place?"

"She wanted to talk to you about your campaign and commend you for not playing dirty as everyone assumed you would." Lionel sat back in his chair, "She'd wanted to speak to you for a while and had just found a moment to do so only to walk in on – well, you know."

Lex nodded, "Yes, I know, no need to rehash it yet again. But – I'm curious as to why Martha would contact you about what she overheard instead of just asking me or Chloe. Last I knew she had more angst for you than anyone…"

Lionel nodded in agreement, "Oh, it's no secret that Martha Kent has a certain amount of loathing for me, but our relationship has always been rather…complicated. I guess in this case she just considered me the lesser of the complications."

"How so?" Lex asked dubiously.

"Well, you know Martha has a soft spot in her heart for Chloe and she didn't want to embarrass the girl unnecessarily or put any undue strain on their relationship."

"Understandable, but that still doesn't explain why she sought you out instead of mentioning it to me. She's certainly had no qualms about pulling the matron saint with me in the past thus I don't understand why she'd feel differently now."

"Martha's rather old fashioned, but she's not completely ignorant to the ways of the world. She didn't want to get too involved not knowing your intentions, or Chloe's for that matter, and she didn't want to put any pressure on either of you. Discussing it with me was far less complicated than asking you or trying to talk to that overbearing husband of hers." Lionel said, sneering slightly at the mention of Jonathon Kent.

Lex smirked at the note of jealousy in Lionel's tone. "Is that why you decided to support the campaign of my opponent rather than stand by your own son?" Lex asked frankly, "Because of the torch you're still carrying for his wife?"

Lionel raised his brows at Lex, eyeing him coolly as he mulled over his response. His fondness for Martha Kent wasn't news, but he still didn't appreciate his son slapping him in the face with it. "I don't see what _my_ feelings for Martha Kent has to do with anything…"

Lex snorted, "Well, she did go out of her way to discuss my sex noises with you. That has to stand for something." Lex paused thoughtfully, squinting in amusement, "Did Martha really use the words heated and guttural when describing what she heard? I have a difficult time hearing Martha saying something like that."

Lionel laughed sharply, a short burst of humor before tilting his head at Lex, "I wouldn't go as far as to say she gave a real description, per se, since she mostly just blushed and stammered rather incoherently. Basically, I just adlibbed as necessary, but she agreed with heated and guttural and told me the manner in which you spoke was undeniably an intimate situation. She was quite embarrassed really. I almost felt bad for the poor woman."

"I'm sure." Lex peered at Lionel suspiciously, "I still don't completely believe what you've told me, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt for now because I'm not feeling quite masochistic enough to get Martha's side of things at this point." Lex stood up setting his glass on his desk and motioning for Lionel to do the same, "Now I'm going to find Chloe and fill her in on what we've discussed then let her take it from there. Hopefully, she won't completely freak out…"

Lionel set his glass down, frowning slightly as he met Lex's gaze, "Do you think she'll do anything…rash?" he asked tentatively.

"Rash? Chloe?" Lex snorted, "It's quite possible. I'm just hoping she doesn't do anything rash in regards to the future of our relationship. Things have been strained enough as it is and I hate to give her any more fuel for her fire."

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Lex, it's not as if she hasn't bagged herself quite a catch in all this." Lionel put his hand on Lex's shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "I can't imagine she's be embarrassed to be…_involved_…with you."

"Of course, she's not embarrassed to be _involved_ with me, it's just not the best time to have our relationship broadcast throughout the country. It doesn't fit in with our original plan at all..." Lex glared as his father gazed at him expectantly, "Don't bother, dad because I'm not telling..."

Lionel smirked knowingly, shrugging as they walked to the door. Lex turned his head to look at his father once more, "Tell me something…are you going to test Chloe indefinitely or is there an end to your madness?"

Lionel tilted his head at Lex, responding without breaking stride, "Let's just say paranoid lunacy is far safer than unjustified benevolence…"

Lex sighed loudly, "That's what I thought… don't say I didn't warn you though. Chloe gets a little wound up and she's not afraid to show her fangs when she feels cornered."

Lionel smiled broadly, "I'm counting on it, son…I'm counting on it..."

Lex knocked on the door to Chloe's dorm room, ignoring the strange looks of passersby as he waited for her to let him in. He'd called her on his way over, telling her he had some news for her and that he'd be there shortly. She'd offered to meet him at his pent house, but he decided he'd rather see her in a semipublic location in the hopes she wouldn't freak out too much.

He knocked again, impatience running through him as he glanced at his watch. He knew how small dorm rooms were and he couldn't fathom why it was taking her so long to open the door. He'd just pounded on the door again when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

"Lex…" Chloe said tentatively.

Lex whirled around, his eyes narrowing as he took in Chloe standing before him covered only by a towel. "Chloe!" he whispered angrily, "What the fuck are you doing parading out here practically naked?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at him mockingly, "Well, if you'd get out of my way I'd be practically naked in the safety of my own room."

Lex moved over enough to let Chloe unlock the door, keeping his body closer to hers than necessary as he glared at everyone around them. "Hurry up," he muttered, "They're all leering at you…"

Chloe opened the door, walking inside and snorting at him in disgust, "Actually, Lex, they're leering at you and your public display of jealousy. What the fuck's wrong with you?"

"Wrong with me?! Chloe, you were parading down the hall wearing a towel!"

Chloe shrugged, "So? I don't exactly have a private bathroom here, Lex, therefore I have to use the shower located at the other end of the hall. I'll sashay from now on if it'll make you feel better." She said dryly.

Lex glared at her, his eyes following a droplet of water as it left a slick path down her neck, disappearing between her breasts. He licked his lips, inhaling sharply as a pang of desire pulsed inside him.

"Lex." Chloe said, smirking at the dreamy look Lex was shooting at her. "Lex, are you okay…Lex? Lex!?"

Lex's eyes shifted from her cleavage to her face, "I'm fine." He managed to say clearly, watching her as she removed the towel from around her body and started rubbing it on her hair.

"Good, now tell me what you found out from your father." She said, bending over and wrapping the towel around her head before straightening again.

Lex swallowed several times, frowning slightly. He cleared his throat, averting his eyes from her naked body as he gathered his thoughts. "You were correct." He stated, "My father knows about our relationship."

"Ha! I knew it!" she grabbed a bottle of lotion, pumping some into the palm of her hand and setting the bottle back down. She rubbed her hands together vigorously, smearing the lotion between them. "And how'd he find out? Is he spying on you again? Taking video surveillance?" she rubbed the lotion on her arms, "Please tell me he hasn't bugged the mansion again?!"

Lex stared at her dumbly as she squirted more lotion into her hands, this time smearing the creamy substance over her flat stomach. Lex closed his eyes, his hands fisting at his sides as he forced himself to rein in his desire. He opened his eyes to find Chloe staring at him, her brow furrowed in confusion as she watched him. "What?" he asked.

Chloe shook her head at him disbelievingly, "You were about to explain to me which underhanded method your father used to dig up personal information on you – _this time_."

"Oh, well according to him it was just a matter of chance."

Chloe peered at him doubtfully, "A matter of chance?" she asked. "So what, he only had one of three locations bugged and we just happened to act overly friendly in that exact location?"

"No, he swears he's done doing such underhanded things against me. He said someone else told him about us." Lex answered rather breathlessly, watching intently as Chloe smeared lotion over her full breasts, her hands rubbing and squeezing her flesh gently. He turned away from her, adjusting the bulge in his pants as he studied the pictures taped to the wall.

"Who could have possibly told him about us? The only person privy to that kind of information is Lois and I can't believe for one second that she would tell him"

"According to my father, someone happened to stop at the mansion and got more than they bargained for when they walked in on us in the study…" he replied, turning around slowly and groaning to himself as he watched her put her foot on the bed bending to apply a liberal amount of lotion to her leg.

Chloe smirked knowingly, "Oh great. Someone just happens to stop by uninvited whilst we're fucking like animals in your study," she muttered, slowly dragging her hands over her calf and knee, stroking along the smooth skin of her thigh up to her hip. She switched legs, again running her hands along her skin, up her calf and knee, along her thigh to her hip. This time she didn't stop there, instead bending over further and rubbing the lotion on her ass.

Lex gulped, ignoring her comment as he watched her hands move over her ass, "Do you need some help with that, Chloe?" he asked softly.

She peered at him over her shoulder, smiling slyly, "Sure, you can do my back if you want."

Lex stepped forward immediately, grabbing the bottle of lotion and squirting a liberal amount into his hands then dropping the bottle on her bed. She put her foot on the floor, putting her back towards him and moving the towel out of the way. She sighed in delight as his hands rubbed her back, firmly rubbing the lotion into her skin.

Lex groaned softly, his hands stroking over her flesh, massaging along her spine and dipping along the curve of her ass. Chloe tsked at him, "Behave yourself, Lex...that's not my back…"

Grunting in displeasure he dropped his hands, "Well, I guess you're all set then."

'Thank you."

"You're welcome." He grumbled, watching as she walked to the dresser, opened the top drawer and rummaged through her lingerie. He gazed intently at the scraps of lace and silk, lost in thought until her voice broke through.

"Mrs. Kent told him, didn't she?" she asked flatly, once again standing by her bed.

Lex gaped at her, "You…you knew that Martha Kent knew about us?"

"Technically, I never had any proof that Mrs. Kent knew anything about the extent of our relationship, but I've been getting some seriously strange vibes from her lately and she randomly mentioned your name to me for no apparent reason." Chloe shrugged, waving her hands around nonchalantly. "I just put two and two together and came up with four. It's all quite simple if you pay close attention to the _details_."

"I can't believe you've been suspicious of Mrs. Kent and you never once mentioned it to me."

"Oh yeah, because we spend so much time together I feel the need to waste time discussing suspicions and speculation beyond the normal issues we deal with on a regular basis." Chloe huffed, putting her arms through the straps of her bra and securing the front clasp. She snorted at him as she adjusted the cups holding her breasts.

Lex watched closely, mesmerized by the way the lace cupped her flesh, supporting her full breasts and framing them delectably. He licked his lips hungrily, his eyes glowing hotly as he stared at her.

"Stop ogling my boobies, Lex."

Lex blinked, "I don't ogle."

"Yes you do and that's exactly what you're doing now." She said, turning away from him and walking across the room back to her dresser.

Lex glared at her but remained quiet as she carefully chose her clothing. He quit gawking at her openly, only allowing quick glances out of the corner of his eye when she wasn't looking. He clenched his jaw against the urge to squeeze the firm globes of flesh in his hands, to suckle the hard peaks, to rub his – Lex shook himself out of his reverie, focusing once more the point of his visit.

"So what do you suggest we do now," he asked, his voice grateful as she pulled a shirt on over her head.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to head to Smallville and seek out Mrs. Kent. We might as well get it right out in the open and I doubt she'll ever mention it to me without my prodding her into it."

"You don't mind asking her about what she heard?" he asked, releasing a pent up breath as she finally fastened her pants and stood before him fully clothed.

Chloe shrugged, "I'm not exactly excited about addressing what will most undoubtedly be my abject humiliation with the likes of Mrs. Kent, but I don't see any other alternative."

Lex nodded in agreement, relieved to know he'd be saved the task of discussing his sex noises with one as innocent as Martha Kent. Sighing resignedly he still made an attempt at being helpful, "Would you like me to accompany you?" he asked.

Chloe smiled at him affectionately, moving to stand in front of him and cupping his face in her hands. She kissed him sweetly on the lips, pulling back and gazing at him softly, "Very sweet of you Lex, but I'll be fine. Actually, it'll probably be easier without you around, so you're completely off the hook this time." She turned away from him in search of her shoes, "You go ahead with whatever you have to do and I'll give you a call after I talk to Mrs. Kent."

"Will you be coming back to Metropolis tonight?" he asked neutrally.

Chloe looked at her watched, shaking her head doubtfully, "I wouldn't count on it, it's already pretty late and I don't think I'll be up to driving back here tonight."

"Oh." Lex frowned, "Want me to meet you at the mansion later?" he asked hopefully.

Chloe giggled, seating herself on her bed as she bent to put her socks on. "That's really not necessary, Lex. This will give me some time to talk Lois out of her plans to sabotage your campaign. I'll just stay with her overnight and come back tomorrow morning."

Lex sighed softly, frowning slightly at the thought of her ditching him for another night. He walked over to her, bending over and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Fine," he murmured, "I guess I'll talk to you later."

Chloe smiled fondly, tying her shoes as he walked towards the door, "I'll be in touch," she said, "so make sure you keep your phone on you." She stood up, adjusting her clothes and looking around for her bag as she prepared to follow him out.

Lex stopped at the door, his hand on the doorknob, turning slowly to face her, "Chloe," he said, pausing as he waited for her to meet his gaze, "I realize you have a lot on your mind right now, but…" he swallowed, taking a deep breath before continuing, "How much longer are you going to withhold sex from me?"


	6. Part 6: Transitory Satisfaction

**_Part 6: Transitory Satisfaction_**

Chloe's mouth fell open in shock, Lex's question echoing through her head as she stared at him. Her brow furrowed slightly, unconsciously frowning as she mulled over her response. She waited for some kind of continuance, an explanation of sorts for his questioning the availability of sex, but he remained quiet and motionless before her.

Lex watched her cautiously, his features neutral and unassuming, yet his body tense and charged with coiled energy. He hadn't been sure about asking the question until he'd heard the words falling from his lips and he was slightly worried what her response would be. He cringed inwardly, realizing how quickly things could go from bad to worse, depending on how her woman's brain twisted his words.

Chloe was almost at a loss for words, the sudden question echoing through her head as she continued to stare at Lex. She'd been so wrapped up in the possibility of someone else knowing about her relationship with Lex she hadn't thought much about having sex. She hadn't really been in the mood, her frazzled nerves making it impossible for her to concentrate on the mechanics of sex, never mind the emotional aspect of being intimate with Lex.

Now she was torn by the fact he was still quite focused on having sex with her. Even though he was fully aware of the repercussions of the wrong person finding out about their relationship, he was still focused on his sexual needs and she was astounded by this revelation. Internally she battled between mushy feelings of adulation at his insatiable need for her and irrational feelings of annoyance at his one-track mind.

She shook her head, partly in amusement, partly in astonishment, but mostly in annoyance. She opened her mouth to speak, thought better of it and quickly snapped her mouth shut, huffing in the process.

Lex raised his brows at her questioningly, "Well," he asked. "Are you going to answer my question or are you just going to stand there?"

Chloe eyes widened, "Give me a minute, I'm thinking..."

"Thinking? Thinking about what?" he asked.

"Whether or not I should be flattered by your lasciviousness or just plain outraged that you seem to be more concerned with the state of your cock than the state of our relationship."

Lex snorted indignantly, "What are you talking about?"

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him suspiciously, "We have a potentially destructive relationship crisis on our hands, and you're more concerned with playing pickle tickle than damage control. What should I think about that?"

Lex scowled at her, his fists clenching at his sides, "I don't know what you think you're talking about, but I can assure you I think nothing of the sort."

"Really?" Chloe scoffed, "Then why would you ask such an obnoxious question in the first place?"

"How was it an obnoxious question?" Lex asked incredulously, "I'd think asking for an ETA on sex would be perfectly legitimate because it takes away the ambiguity normally involved in such endeavors. Knowing in advance would make it easier, since I'd know not to bother you with my sexual advances until the time in which you specified."

Chloe's jaw dropped, "Are you out of your mind?" she asked flatly.

"What??"

Chloe blinked at him, "Have you lost all sense of logic, or did I miss something here?"

Lex stared at her in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I must've missed the part when sex became an issue in our relationship. Last I knew, we took every available opportunity to fuck like mad and now all of a sudden you're inquiring as to the next date of copulation. I just don't get it. When did you start feeling sexually deprived?"

Lex looked at her curiously, "I don't feel _deprived_." He muttered grouchily.

Chloe sighed heavily, "You don't feel deprived…then what's the problem?"

Lex tilted his head at her, "I'm horny." He said bluntly.

Chloe stared at him for a few moments, his choice of words washing over her as laughter bubbled in her chest. "You're…horny…" she giggled.

Lex's glared at her, "And why is that so funny?" he asked defensively.

Chloe smirked at him, "Oh, it's not really. I just find your use of horny rather amusing. I figured you'd always use lascivious or lecherous. Horny seems so quaint coming from you."

"Well, just forget it then." Lex grumbled.

Chloe giggled again, "No, there's no reason to forget your horniness. I suppose you might be able to talk me into helping you out with your…lustful predicament…if you're nice to me that is…"

Lex peered at her skeptically, "Nice? Nice how?"

Chloe closed the short distance between them, licking her lips invitingly as she stopped in front of him. She leaned forward, raising herself on her toes, painting his lips with her hot breath. "I'm sure you'll think of…something." She breathed.

Lex gasped, his gaze focused on her glistening lips as she spoke. He leaned down, intent on kissing her, groaning softly as she backed away at the last second. He raised his eyes to meet hers, growling at the amusement sparkling in her green depths. "Chloe…baby…" he breathed helplessly.

She gazed up at him with interest, her fingers brushing over the bulge in the front of his pants teasingly. She smirked at him, her eyes burning hotly, reveling in the effect she had over him. "What do you want, Lex?" she asked throatily.

He leaned toward her again, his lips seeking hers hungrily, his growl of frustration even louder as she once again pulled away from him. "Damn it, Chloe, quit moving…" he muttered.

Chloe chuckled huskily, "Maybe you're not being persuasive enough…"

Lex inhaled sharply, his lustful gaze becoming determined and intent. He grasped her by her arms before she had a chance to move away from him, pulling her closer to him and enveloping her in his embrace. He leaned over her, rubbing his nose against her cheek affectionately, "Is this persuasive enough for you?"

Chloe snorted, "I think you could do better."

He tightened his arms around her, shifting his body so his arousal was pressing into her belly. He pushed against her, grunting as she met his thrust, her body moving with his. He brushed his lips over hers, his tongue flickering gently, invitingly. He nudged her legs apart with his knee, rubbing his hard thigh against her core teasingly. "Is that better?"

Chloe gasped, "You're getting…closer…"

Lex chuckled, his breathing picking up slightly as she rocked on his leg, the motion creating pleasant friction against his arousal. He dropped his arms from around her body, quickly moving his hands up and cupping the back of her head in his palms. He held her firmly, smirked at the flare of desire burning in her eyes, kissed them shut then placed soft kissed along her cheek.

Chloe moaned loudly, gutturally, deep in her throat, as Lex's lips left tingling trails on her skin. She tried to turn her head, to capture his lips with hers, but he evaded her, continuing his oral assault along her jaw to her ear. She whimpered as he mouthed her earlobe, exhaling as he sucked the sensitive flesh into his mouth and bit down gently.

Releasing her earlobe he licked down her neck, lips, teeth and tongue working her pulse point. She bucked instinctively, rubbing her core against his thigh as she leaned into him, her breath panting as desire overwhelmed her. "Lex…" she whimpered, bringing her hands up and grasping his wrists tightly, trying to force the contact she craved.

He left a wet trail from her neck to her jaw, "What do you want, Chloe?" he breathed, using her words against her.

Chloe moaned as he placed soft kisses along her jaw, "Oh God…Lex…kiss me…"

"What?" he asked innocently. "I didn't hear you say please…"

Chloe grunted, glaring at the top of his smooth head as he kissed down her neck and along her collar bone, "Asshole," she muttered. "Kiss me…please…"

Lex chuckled against her, nipping at the smooth line of her collar bone before moving upwards. He kissed up her neck and along her jaw once more, pulling back slightly before reaching her lips, "Well…since you asked so nicely…" he murmured.

"Shut up and kiss me, Lex." She growled, tilting her head back in invitation.

Lex smiled against her lips briefly then quickly angled her head, sealing their moths together in a searing kiss. She parted her lips slightly, sighing into his mouth as his tongue dipped, his lips firm and sweet against hers. She licked his upper lip, sucking gently as she urged him closer, lightly biting him in anticipation.

Lex tightened his hands in her hair, keeping her immobile as he tilted his head, plunging his tongue into her hot mouth and tangling with hers. He retreated, sucking her tongue into his mouth hungrily, her moan of pleasure reverberating through his body to his pulsing cock. He increased the intensity of his kiss, using teeth and tongue to push her over the edge, to saturate them both with lust.

Chloe returned his kiss with equal fervor, bringing her hands up and forcing him to release her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, devouring him with her mouth, her tongue seeking and urgent against his. She panted, rubbing herself on his leg, pushing her belly against the hard bulge in his pants.

Lex groaned at the pressure on his cock, tearing his lips from hers, gasping for breath as she continued to move against him. "Chloe…baby…" he breathed, "Where can we…"

Chloe pulled away from him slightly, her gaze flying around the room in search of a decent location. "Fuck…I…" she shook her head in bewilderment.

Lex growled, pushing her back against the door and pressing his hard body into hers. "Don't worry about it…this'll be….fine…" he said as he swooped down, claiming her lips before she could react, his hands already unfastening her pants and pushing them down her body.

Chloe kicked off her shoes, helping to push her pants down her legs and onto the floor. She continued to kiss him voraciously, her tongue delving into his mouth, stroking over his teeth, fluttering wantonly. She tugged his shirt up, fumbling with the fastening of his pants, grunting in frustration as the button held fast.

She pulled away from him, glaring down at the waistband of his pants accusingly. She yanked several times, finally grinning triumphantly as the button let loose. She pulled the zipper down, reached in and pulled out his hard cock, stroking her hands over his hardness with certainty.

Lex moaned as she stroked him, his hips thrusting into her strong hands as she fondled his sensitized flesh, his eyes half-closed in pleasure. He reached out, cupping her hot sex in his hand, delving his fingers into her heat, dipping into the wetness of her arousal. "Fuck, Chloe…you're soaked…" he groaned.

She moved closer to him, releasing his cock and lifting her leg to give him better access to her core. She urged him on with soft moans and whimpers, until he put his arm under her leg, supporting her as he explored her depths. "Lex…eh…yes…oh…fuck…" she moaned, her core already beginning to twitch around his thrusting fingers.

Lex clenched his jaw as her inner muscles began to flutter and her moans increased in volume. His cock pulsed urgently and he roared mutely, pulling his fingers from her core then yanking her closer to him, pushing his clothing out of the way. He bent his knees and aligned his hardness with her quivering depths, pulling her leg up higher, spreading her even wider for his thrust.

Chloe thrust towards him, taking the head of his cock inside her, tightening around him and earning a loud moan from him. She whimpered as he pushed into her, her wet channel yielding to his length, her arms clinging to his shoulders, her fingers digging into the tight sinew under his shirt. She groaned loudly, bucking her hips as much as the position allowed, trying to force movement out of him as remained immobile inside her. "Lex…please…" she moaned.

"Fuck." Lex grunted, his jaw clenched as he tried to get his body under control. "Don't move."

Chloe bucked urgently, "Please…it's okay…" she babbled, too far gone to make sense, "Won't…much…"

Lex growled loudly, pulling out of her slowly then pushing back into her, her wet flesh clinging to him deliciously. He adjusted his grip on her leg, moving his free hand to grip her ass firmly, lifting her against him and pushing her back against the wall with his weight. He sunk into her further, urging her to wrap her legs are his waist as he began thrust into her forcefully.

Chloe wrapped her legs around him, holding onto his upper body, but letting him push her fully back against the door. She rocked with him, rotating her hips as best she could as he started to slam up into her, pleasure exploding every time his substance connected with her G-spot. She moaned louder, sobbing brokenly, her inner muscles tightening uncontrollably as he jerked against her almost violently, his breath hot on her neck as he sunk his teeth into her pulse point.

Lex shouted against her neck, her inner muscles closing around him, his pleasure beginning to crest. He tried to control it, tried to will his release back, yet he still thrust into her wildly, lost in the rapture of her body. "Fuck…baby…I can't…" he muttered thickly, his thrusts becoming short and erratic.

"Lex…come…" she moaned, lost in the pleasurable sounds and actions of his body in hers. "Please…come…"

Lex roared with approval, her words pulsing through him, his balls tightening as he felt his release closing in on him. He pushed into her, his orgasm rushing over him, and he came powerfully inside her, his cock pulsing within her depths. He groaned in relief, continued to thrust as he heard her loud moans of pleasure.

Chloe felt his cock throb inside her as he came, his hot seed pulsing into her core, pushing her over the edge. She whimpered loudly, her wet channel quivering as she convulsed over him, her legs tightening around him and pulling him close to her. She shattered fiercely, her core pulsing on his cock, her head falling forward as she bit her hand fisted in Lex's shirt, effectively muffling the scream that fell from her lips.

She collapsed against him, burying her head against his neck as she gasped for breath, tiny aftershocks of pleasure still causing her to shudder around him. "I love you…" she whispered, kissing his neck softly.

"I love you too." He answered, rubbing his cheek against her hair as he helped her to stand on her shaky legs. He continued to lean into her, pulling her against him and wrapping his arms around her. He closed his eyes, recording the moment to memory for warmth in the heart of loneliness.

She burrowed closer to him, returning his embrace just as intensely, pulling him as close to her as possible and holding him tightly. She squeezed him, stroking her hands over his back, kissing his neck, tasting him, memorizing him. Trying to force back her reservations, her fears; failing miserably as her heart sank.

He held her close to him, breathing her in, letting everything he cherished about her surround him. He stroked her back, felt her body become tense and unyielding, frowning at the sudden change in her body. He released her, stepping back and adjusting his clothing as he watched her redress. "What wrong, Chloe?" he asked softly. "Please tell me."

"It's nothing Lex, I just worry about you…that's all." she whispered, gazing at him almost shyly.

Lex looked at her mildly, "Worry about what?" he asked.

"You, us, everything." She said softly, her eyes intent on his face. "I worry about a lot of things in regards to you; both in terms of yourself and our relationship."

"What do you mean, Chloe? I can't do anything to ease your anxiety if you don't tell me exactly what has you so worried."

"Well, I'm always fearful for your life." She said softly, her brow furrowing at the thought of something happening to him. "There's always someone out there wanting to hurt you – to kill you.

"Nothing's going to happen to me. I have a lot of security working for me and I've taken every precaution available. There's nothing for you to worry about." He replied.

Chloe looked up at him skeptically, "Okay, as if any of that's ever done you any good in the past." She snorted, rolling her eyes mockingly.

Lex smirked, then "True. But things are different now. I'm in a more secure environment and there are no meteor freaks here to attack me. Everything will be fine, you'll see. Now, what else?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Fine, change the subject, but I don't feel any better about it. You have a knack for getting yourself into dangerous positions and I'm sure running for Senate has only heightened the risk."

Lex gave her a stern look, "Come on, Chloe…quit stalling and get to the rest…"

Chloe looked at him dubiously, indecision evident on her face. "Well…I don't like to keep bringing it up, but my other big worry is Lana," she began, holding her hand up as he quickly tried to cut in, "Let me finish." She said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I know you love me, Lex. I know you've just been using Lana, manipulating her into whatever plan you have for her and deep down I believe this to be the truth. But there's always going to be a paranoid part of me that believes you'll decide _she's_ what you want. That someday I'll wake up and all of this – you, me, us – it'll all have been a wonderful dream and I'll find you married to her and you'll have 2.5 kids and be attending joyous Christmas parties with Jonathan Kent as a willing guest."

"Chloe…" Lex whispered, stopping when she shook her head at him.

"I can't help it, Lex. Sometimes things get to be too much and I'm left with only my insecurities to keep me company. In reality, the princess always wins and I've yet to see a time where a lone fair maiden ever beat her out for the affections of the prince. It's been written in stone over and over again and it's difficult to ignore history and accept that this time will be different, that this time I'll come out on top, my heart safe and sound, protected in the hands of a man who truly loves me."

Lex cupped her face in his palms, leaning into her and placing a soft kiss on her parted lips, "I love _you_, Chloe," he breathed against her mouth, his gaze branding her as he spoke. "And no vapid brunette will ever change that. 2.5 kids, joyous Christmas parties, Jonathan Kent, princesses and fair maidens be damned. It's always been you Chloe. I've been a goner from day one and now that I have you, I'll never let you go."

Chloe frowned slightly, indecision marring her features, "How do you know you won't come to your senses and --"

Lex placed a finger over her lips, cutting off her question, "Don't ever say that Chloe." He said thickly, his gaze not wavering from hers. "No matter what happens, remember that in the end, when all is said and done, you'll always be the woman for me. The _only_ one. _Just you_…"

Chloe took a shuddering breath, tears pooling in her eyes at the emotion evident in his voice. "Promise?"

"Forever."


	7. Part 7: A chilling hallucination

**Part 7: A chilling hallucination**

Chloe had been half way to Smallville when her cell phone rang. She'd known something was wrong as soon as Lois spoke, her voice unnaturally quivery and hushed on the other end of the phone.

Chloe had tried forcing information out of her, but Lois had refused to discuss anything over the phone, simply telling her to turn around and meet her at the hospital in Metropolis.

Hearing the urgent tone of Lois's voice, Chloe hadn't argued, she'd just hung up the phone and turned around, racing back into the city.

Lois had been waiting for her in the hospital parking lot, her face anxious and her body tense as she stalked towards her. Chloe had jumped out of her car only to have Lois envelop in a fierce hug before she could say a word.

And she'd known immediately something had happened to Lex.

After a few moments of Lois clinging to her in silence, Chloe had forced her to tell her what had happened.

She'd choked back the bile that had risen in her throat. Had locked her knees to keep herself from falling. Had squeezed her eyes shut to keep her tears from falling. Had nearly bit a hole through her lip to keep from howling in pained outrage.

And she hadn't left the hospital since.

She'd done well keeping herself hidden, remaining unseen until she finally was able to sneak into Lex's room after he'd been wheeled in from recovery. She'd gripped his hand in hers, resting her head against his arm as she sobbed quietly.

Until all her pain and desperation had finally given way to exhaustion.

She'd been awakened early the next morning, her tear streaked face shocked to meet the concerned gaze of Lionel Luthor. She'd blinked at him dazedly, her hand tightening on Lex's instinctively as Lionel had nodded at her in understanding.

Neither of them ever spoke a word, but Chloe couldn't help but feel as if a door had closed on a large part of her life.

Now Chloe had been waiting outside Lex's hospital room for most of the day. When she'd heard he'd awakened earlier that evening she'd waited anxiously for everyone to disappear, hoping to get a few moments alone with him. She desperately needed to see him with her own eyes, to touch him and hold him close.

She had her hand on the door when the sound of him speaking to someone stopped her from entering the room. She couldn't make out exactly what was said, but the hushed tone and controlled intensity of Lex's voice sent a shiver down her spine.

She backed away slightly, not quite sure she wanted to know what the conversation was about, but not worried enough to back away completely. Giving in to curiosity she leaned closer to the door, tilting her head to better hear what was said in the other room.

Chloe heard a voice she didn't recognize, "Are you sure your morphine drip isn't turned up too high?"

Lex's reply drifted through the door, "Well, it's not everyday one has a near death experience. And it's true, much like Ebenezer Scrooge, I realized that what I want more than anything is to live happily ever after, and do you know what the secret to happiness is? Power, money, and power. See, once you have those two things, you can secure everything else and keep it that way."

The unknown man said, "So, what am I doing here, Lex?"

"I want you to pull the pin on that grenade. Find it, fake it, do whatever it takes to knock Jonathan Kent out of the race. I want to be Senator. I want it all." Lex's voice was firm, coldness dripping from his words.

Chloe stepped back in shock, her jaw dropping and her brow creasing with worry. She moved to the far side of the hallway as the mysterious man said something else, but Chloe was too far away and too shaken to make out his words.

She put her back to the doorway, pretending to read the information on the wall as the man exited Lex's room. She exhaled in relief as the man ignored her and walked toward the hospital exit. She turned around, peering at the door skeptically, unsure of what she should do next.

She's always been aware of Lex's sinister side, always known he was involved in things she's rather not know about, but she knew she couldn't just ignore what she'd heard. If Lex was going to do something that could potentially hurt Jonathan Kent, she wouldn't be able to turn a blind eye to it. Not this time.

Chloe turned around and leaned against the wall, taking a deep breath and rubbing her hands over her face tiredly. She didn't want to argue with Lex, especially after the stress and worry of his being shot, but she didn't see any other alternative either. She couldn't very well disregard the conversation she'd overheard and trying to pretend it had never happened was not an option for her. She wasn't capable of such things, her curiosity always got the better of her and eventually the questions would end up exploding from within her.

Chloe squared her shoulders and walked to the door, opening it and stepping inside Lex's room. She looked around, quickly spotting him on the far side of the room, staring out the window moodily.

Chloe moved towards him slowly, her voice resolute in the quiet room, "Lex."

He didn't move, just stood there as if frozen in another time. His face was intense, his eyes unblinking, his body edgy and rigid as she repeated his name.

She stopped beside him, gasping slightly at the glint of pure rage burning in his eyes. She'd seen him angry on numerous occasions, she'd seen him livid, outraged and fuming, but nothing prepared her for the ominous glare of hatred evident on his features.

Something had wounded him irreparably. And Chloe had to figure out how to fix it.

Chloe stepped in front of him, taking his face between her hands and searching his gaze with hers. She swallowed the lump in her throat, managed to ask clearly, "Lex, are you all right?"

Nothing. He remained motionless. He seemed to be focused on something behind her, something out the window.

Chloe craned her head around, following his gaze without releasing him, her eyes widening as a shimmer of light faded into nothingness.

Chloe slowly returned her focus to Lex, tilting her head questioningly as he frowned, his glazed eyes seeming to look right through her. Her eyes narrowed, her grip on him tightening unconsciously as she repressed her urge to shake him back to reality. She knew she had to do something, and not wanting to draw undue attention to herself she was short on options.

So Chloe did the only thing she could think of. She poked him. Directly in his wound.

Lex flinched, a low grunt coming from his lips, his eyes closing reflexively as pain rushed over him. "Fuck. Was that really necessary?" he groaned.

Chloe released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "Lex," she breathed in relief. "Thank God, you're all right."

Lex grimaced at her, opening an eye to peer at her dubiously. "And the point of you torturing me further would be?"

Chloe blinked in confusion then huffed at him. "Well, I had to do something to snap you out of whatever reverie you were trapped in." She reached up, stroking her hand over his cheek lovingly. "For a moment I thought you'd gone catatonic on me and I couldn't take the chance of losing you."

Lex opened his eyes and gazed down at her adoringly. "Never that, Chloe." He whispered, taking her hands in his and moving away from the window.

Chloe let him lead her over to the bed then helped him to lie down. She seated herself beside him, gripping his hands tightly. "What happened, Lex?" She asked.

Lex shrugged, then replied, "I don't know exactly. I guess I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, snorting in disbelief. "Oh please. Like I believe that one."

Lex opened his mouth to reply, but Chloe shook her head, speaking before he could get a word out. "Don't bother trying to cover it up, Lex, because I don't really give a shit why you were there. I was asking what happened a few minutes ago—in this room. Where'd you go?"

Lex frowned at her, "What do you mean. I was here the entire time."

Chloe glared at him, "Don't try to bullshit me, Luthor. I know you better than that."

Lex sighed heavily, "I'm not trying to bullshit you, Chloe. I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Chloe's jaw tightened, her eyes boring into his icily. "I heard you, Lex, I heard you tell that guy to pull the pin on the grenade and do whatever it takes to knock Mr. Kent out of the race for Senator. So quit lying to me and tell me the fucking truth."

Lex's eyes glinted furiously, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled sharply. "Well, if you know so much, why don't you tell me what happened."

Chloe rolled her eyes, groaning loudly and yanking her hands away from him in agitation. "Don't talk to me like that," She said unwaveringly. "If nothing else, I deserve your respect and I expect to be treated as such."

Lex nodded, his eyes intent on her face as he spoke, "Absolutely, and I apologize," he said quietly, his voice trembling slightly. "But I haven't had a very good night thus far and I'm still feeling a little out of sorts, so in the mean time, I hope you can forgive me my thoughtless transgressions."

Chloe's face twisted with emotion and she leaned over him, cupping his face in her hands, her gaze soft, her voice loving as she replied. "Fuck, Lex—I'm sorry too. I know there are things you have to do that I'll never understand, and at times I'm sure there will be things I don't approve of, but they'll never change how I feel about you. I love you, no matter what transpires in our lives."

Lex smiled at her fondly, taking her hands from his face and pulling her down to lay beside him. He wrapped his arm around her, rubbing his cheek on her hair affectionately as she settled against him. "I knew you'd feel that way—I just knew it."

Chloe ignored his muttering and rested her head against his shoulder, setting her hand on his chest gently, being careful not to touch his wound again. She sighed contentedly, nestling closer to him, reveling in his hand stroking along her spine comfortingly.

She could feel him thinking, the tension in the air still palpable in the stale hospital air. She waited patiently, knowing he was still searching for the correct words in which to confide in her. Searching for the strength to accept her unrelenting faith in him.

Finally she heard his voice, a soft whisper clearly meant for only her ears. "I had the most awful nightmare," he said, taking a shuddering breath before continuing. "While I was unconscious, I had the most terrifying hallucination imaginable."

"What was it about?" Chloe asked softly.

Lex was silent for a few moments, then, "My mother showed me what would happen if I withdrew my bid for Senator and turned my life around. She showed me how my life would turn out if I decided to be an upright, moral citizen and turned by back on my father and life as I've known it."

Chloe frowned, "Was it that bad?' She asked.

Lex grunted in disgust, "Worse. I was a middle class, married man with a small child, and another on the way"

Chloe chuckled, "And what bothered you more, being middle class or being a father?"

Lex snorted, shaking his head as he spoke. "Actually, it wasn't being a middle class father that bothered me."

"Then what was it that bothered you so much?" she asked.

"My wife."

Chloe's gut clenched painfully, her eyes suddenly burning with tears. Her throat closed up slightly, but she forced herself to ask the inevitable question, knowing his answer would probably rip her heart out of her chest. "And who was it you were married to?"

Lex sighed resignedly, his voice faint as he responded, "Lana."

Chloe shivered uncontrollably, something sharp and painful cutting through her chest as that one word echoed in her head. She opened her mouth, but the words caught in her throat and she had to force herself to take air into her lungs..

"Chloe…say something." Lex's voice was soft, his words almost a desperate plea.

Chloe cleared her throat, "What do you want me to say, Lex?"

"Just tell me what you're thinking, what you're feeling."

Chloe sighed, not really wanting to talk about it, but knowing he wouldn't just let it go. She hated to admit to him how easily he could hurt her, how desperately she needed him in her life.

Wished briefly that loving him would be uncomplicated and painless.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, forced herself to form the words. "I'm not going to tell you it doesn't bother me because even though it was just a figment of your imagination, it still hurts me."

Lex pulled her closer to him, bringing his mouth closer to her ear as he responded. "I'm sorry, baby."

"It's not your fault. It's actually quite ridiculous for me to get upset about it," she stated matter-of-factly. "It's not as if you would ever want Lana like that anyway…right?"

"Fuck no." He said vehemently, shaking his head as if to banish the memory from his mind. "And now I'm more determined than ever."

"More determined to do what?"

"To be Senator, Chloe. One way or another, I have no choice but to win that race."

"I don't understand what you mean…" Chloe said softly, confusion evident in her voice.

Lex pulled her up, turning her slightly so he could look her in the eyes. "Don't you see, Chloe? If I let Jonathan Kent win, if I roll over and lose the state Senate seat, I'll lose the most important thing in my life."

Chloe frowned at him, her hand fisting in his robe as she replied brokenly. "You'll lose what? Your pride? Your money and stature?" Chloe scoffed at him, her eyes welling with tears as her emotions overwhelmed her.

"God no, baby, I'm talking about you. If I lose you, I'll have nothing worth living for." His gaze bore into hers, his eyes hot and passionate, his soul naked before her as his heartfelt words continued to fall from his lips. "Because I have no pride, no money or stature. I have nothing if I don't have you."

Chloe's head fell forward on his shoulder, her shoulders shaking slightly as she sobbed against him. She felt his hand clutching her to him almost desperately, felt his breath on her hair, heard his soft whispers of reassurance as she purged the pain and stress of the last twenty-four hours.

"Don't cry, baby. I'm sorry." He said gently, his hands relaxing slightly as she calmed beside him, her sobs mellowing into soft shudders.

Chloe rubbed her face against his shoulder, turning her head to rest her cheek against him trustingly. "Please don't apologize anymore, Lex. You really have nothing to be sorry for."

"How can you say that?" he asked incredulously. "I hurt you—again. I wasn't even conscious and still I managed to hurt you."

Chloe giggled breathlessly. "No one can be held responsible for what they dream. That's just stupid. And after the way you handled things after the fact, you're more than forgiven...I think I may end up worshipping you forever."

"Do you mean that, Chloe?" Lex asked skeptically. "If I have to use disreputable methods to lock in my candidacy and my reputation becomes that of an unfeeling, immoral bastard? Even then will you be able to look me in the eyes and tell me forever?"

Chloe sat up slightly, turning her body towards him and meeting his fiery gaze. "Yes. Even if I don't always agree with your methods, they would in no way effect my feelings for you. You're only human, Lex, and no one's perfect. So quit doubting me when I tell you forever because I mean it. You're stuck with me."

Lex stared at her in astonishment, tilting his head at her questioningly as he replied. "Really, Chloe? Are you really willing to love me for the rest of my life, consequences be damned?"

Chloe smiled at him fondly, bringing her hand up and stroking her fingers down his cheek gently. "I don't know if I'll end up love you for the rest of your life, Lex..."

Chloe paused, once again swallowing the lump of emotion in her throat. She blinked away her tears, blatant adoration burning in her gaze as she continued. "But I know I'll love you for the rest of mine."


	8. Part 8: Loyalties

**Part 8: Loyalties**

Lex had been lying in bed for hours, his mind too busy to even consider succumbing to sleep. He'd had a really rough few days dealing with a psychotic woman and the repercussions of the attempted murder of Jonathan Kent and he was far too edgy rest.

Technically, none of it had been Lex's fault, but most people still found it easier to just blame him for every problem they ran into. He couldn't say he was surprised, but he couldn't help but be slightly disappointed with those he considered an ally. Or at least those he considered an ally at some point in his life, even if not now.

And he'd yet to hear from Chloe.

His gut clenched painfully at the thought of her avoiding him, his heart stuttering in his chest as he contemplated the possibility of her turning her back on him. He knew she'd been hurt by the entire ordeal, her undying loyalty to her childhood friend interfering profusely with her newfound loyalty to him, and he hated the fact that she was always torn between her friendship with Clark and her love for a Luthor.

Of course, he couldn't really blame her for being apprehensive, but he couldn't stop himself from feeling hurt by her avoidance tactics either. He was so used to her colliding with him head on, her inability to defy her first loyalty by confronting him, cut him deeply.

Too deeply.

Earlier that week, his heart had pounded painfully in his chest when she'd avoided being alone with him.

Then, the knife had been twisted again when he saw her earlier that very day and she'd refused to even meet his gaze.

She had completely ignored his existence and his security guard had actually stepped in his way when he'd made a move to walk towards her. He had been livid at the time, but in the end gave the man a raise for running a much needed interference. One thing he didn't need right now was a public display of passionate rage, and he knew Chloe would've been even more upset had he given in to his feral instincts.

Lex frowned at the shadows surrounding him, mentally berating himself for letting her become an unneeded weakness. He had always known how easily she'd get under his skin, which is partly why he'd forced himself to stay away from her for so long, only allowing himself to succumb to her wiles after years of dancing around the attraction.

But he hated feeling vulnerable and that's exactly how Chloe made him feel. Defenseless, exposed – helpless.

He sighed heavily, rolling over and closing his eyes. He growled in the back of his throat as her face appeared before him and he quickly opened his eyes against the unwanted vision.

Muttering to himself, Lex rolled out of bed, standing up and pacing back and forth restlessly. He shivered slightly from the chill, his naked body protesting the sudden change in temperature.

But his mind was elsewhere, oblivious to the complaints of his body, his psyche totally wrapped up in his devotion to Chloe.

He needed to see her. He would never rest until he knew for certain that she still felt the same way about him and he couldn't wait any longer.

Lex walked to the bedside table, picked up the phone then punched in the numbers violently.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer.

His security man picked up on the second ring, "Yes?"

"Where is she?" Lex asked roughly.

"Sir?"

"Chloe. You know, the person you're paid to protect? Where the fuck is she?"

"Oh, I'm with her, sir. I never let her go too far without me."

Lex rolled his eyes impatiently. "And what exactly is your location?"

"Actually, sir, I'm sitting in my car and she just walked into your building."

Lex blinked in surprise, swallowing the lump that formed in his throat before responding. "Good. That's all then."

The man's voice over the line stopped him from hanging up. "Should I stick around, or will you take over from here?"

Lex was silent for a few moments as he contemplated the different scenarios of the impending discussion. "Hang around for thirty minutes or so, and if she doesn't return by then, head home. I'll call you when your presence is necessary."

"Understood, sir, I'll be waiting for your call then."

Lex smirked to himself at the man's parting words, wishing he felt that self-confident that she'd stay with him.

Decided immediately that he'd give the man a healthy raise for remaining positive under pressure.

Sighing again, Lex got back into bed, stretching out to wait for her to make an appearance. She had full access to his penthouse, so he knew she'd make her way to him without any assistance, and he felt starting things in the bedroom would be the most practical. In the off chance he had to try seducing her into staying with him.

Lex scoffed at the thought, knowing full well it was laughable for him to think he could ever seduce Chloe into doing something she didn't want.

He considered crossing his fingers. Then his toes. Perhaps even his legs. Finally shaking his head at his own obsessive nature he forced himself to quit overanalyzing. He had to draw the line somewhere and he figured praying to God that she'd always love him unconditionally was pushing his luck.

This was his mess and not even God could save him in the wounded hands of Chloe Sullivan.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear her enter the bedroom. Didn't hear her strip off her clothing and move towards the bed.

He jumped slightly as he felt the edge of the bed dip down under her weight, immediately feeling a small amount of relief as she climbed under the blankets with him.

He almost stopped himself from reaching for her, then thought better of his hesitation and pulled her against him. He sighed contently as she rolled towards him willingly, wrapping herself around him as he around her.

He felt her take a deep, shuddering breath, her hands clutching at him almost desperately as she burrowed against him. Finally her voice broke the silence, soft sweetness, weaving through the shadows.

"I tried to stay away," she said against his chest. "I told myself to stay away from you, but I just couldn't do it any longer."

"Thank God." Lex said roughly, his voice thick with long repressed emotion.

Chloe chuckled softly, her soft hands stroking his chest leisurely as she tilted her head back to peer at him in the shadows. "I'm sorry, Lex, but I was scared and angry and – utterly confused."

Lex sighed, pulling her closer to him. "I know, baby, it's not your fault. I need to start worrying about how things are going to effect you, instead of just worrying about the end results of my various agendas."

Chloe shook her head, her cheek rubbing against his shoulder as she retorted heatedly. "There's no need for that. You're absolutely wonderful just the way you are."

Lex scoffed at her words, "Wonderful? All I do is hurt you and you continue to consider me wonderful?! How is that possible?"

Chloe shrugged, "At first I blamed you and then I blamed myself. But then I thought about it – really thought about it – and I came to the conclusion that neither of us can take the blame this time because it's really not our fault."

"What do you mean?" he asked skeptically.

"Think about it, Lex," she said passionately, sitting up suddenly and peering down at him intently. "For once it's everyone else. We've continuously been trying to do the right thing for everyone around us. The Kents, your father, the voters, the Daily Planet, school, friends, family and everyone in between, and in doing so, we constantly lose sight of what's really important to us. We end up neglecting each other and throwing accusations and making threats and saying things we don't mean."

Chloe paused, taking another shuddering breath and moving closer to him, leaning over him until he could see the intense emotion radiating in her eyes. "That's why, after the most recent cluster fuck rolled through our lives, I forced myself to stay away from you. I knew if I rushed over here feeling hurt and angry, I'd only end up making things worse and I couldn't bear the thought of hurting you for no reason other than wanting revenge. Deep down, I knew I couldn't blame you for the wickedness of other people and I refused to allow myself the luxury of doing so."

"I don't know, Chloe." Lex said apprehensively. "I can't put all the blame on other people. Not knowing how I instigate some of my problems – unintentionally or otherwise. You always give me more credit than I deserve."

Chloe rolled her eyes at him, slapping him on the chest lightly as she tsked. "Give it a rest, Luthor. If you can honestly tell me that you told that freak to shave her head and strip down naked in your study, then I will definitely be furious and you'll have to ignore my urge to gouge someone's eyes out in rage." She looked down at him dryly, her mouth curving humorously as she continued. "And if you put that gun in her hands and told her to assault my cousin and kill Mr. Kent, then you definitely need to be punished."

"And how would you punish me?" he asked suggestively.

"Oh, I don't know," she responded throatily. "Perhaps a spanking, or a time out or some time spent in the corner."

Lex chuckled appreciatively. "Well, the spanking sounds interesting."

Chloe raised a brow at him, "Really? I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"Baby, I'd take your hands on me any which way I can." He replied, his voice teasing and sweet.

"Ooh. Now that sounds like a plea if I ever heard one." She taunted.

"You have no idea."

Chloe's gaze softened, her brow furrowing slightly as she watched him. "Yes, I do. I know exactly how you feel."

Lex's breath caught in his throat as she ducked her head down and brushed her lips across his gently. He remained motionless, not daring to move until she gave him permission to take what he wanted. To take what he needed.

"Lex." She breathed against his lips, her hands stroking up his body to cup the smooth skin of his skull. "Kiss me."

Lex didn't waste anymore time being patient, her soft plea immediately punching a hole through his tattered control. He surged up, pushing her over onto her back, and taking her lips in a searing kiss.

His lips were firm and demanding, nipping and teasing, begging for access to the hot depths of her mouth. His tongue came out, lapping at her bottom lip persistently, then ran along the slick surface of her teeth.

He growled as she opened for him, her total lack of hesitation fueling his desire beyond the limits of any restraint. The long days of anxiousness and unneeded vulnerability, effectively unleashing his primal need for release.

He plunged his tongue into her mouth, swallowing her gasp of pleasure as he fell into place between her legs, his hard cock sliding along her slickness deliciously.

She stroked her hands along his back, running her fingers around to rub his chest, then his stomach, her fingers caressing the puckered scar from his bullet wound. She turned her head to the side, pulling away from the heated kiss and shaking her head slowly in disbelief. "Fuck, Lex," she panted. "I can't believe how quickly your body heals itself. It's just not normal."

Lex chuckled, bending over her to nuzzle her neck affectionately. "I've been told that on numerous occasions." He said against her heated skin, his lips and tongue working on her pulse point as he continued. "I guess I'm just a quick healer."

Chloe giggled, groaning softly as he hands cupped her peaked breasts. "Well, thank God for that. You certainly get injured often enough to make it worthwhile."

Lex massaged her breasts, tweaking and pinching her nipples, reveling in the soft sounds of pleasure coming from her mouth. He bent over her, smirking against her lips as he kissed her again, moaning into her mouth as her hands left his scar and moved down his body.

He released her breasts, bracing himself on his arms as he pulled his pelvis away from her, making way for her capable hands to fondle his hard flesh.

He gasped, automatically thrusting into her hands as she gripped him, his gasps of pleasure quickly turning into moans as she reached a hand down further and cup his balls. His eyes closed, his head falling forward mindlessly as she worked him over, her lips and teeth insistent on his shoulder and neck, her body already starting to writhe beneath him.

Lex reached down, pushing her hands out of the way and aligning his cock with her wet opening. "Fuck." He muttered harshly, his body shaking with need. "I need you, baby. I can't wait any longer."

Chloe purred beneath him, raising her head and shoulders off the bed and gripping his ass tightly, urging him to take what he needed.

She pulled him into her as he thrust forward, her yielding flesh clinging to his hard cock, her arms falling away from him and her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. She grabbed his arms, pulling him forward, silently asking him to lean on her, to let her cradle him in her warmth.

He eased himself down on top of her, groaning loudly as he sunk into her fully, their pelvises flush, their bodies pressed together erotically. He wrapped his arms around her, her head falling back on a moan as her arms came up around him, pulling him impossibly closer to her.

She rocked beneath him, pushing her hips up, her hands stroking his back encouragingly. She lifted her head, biting his shoulder gently then licking a path up his neck until she breathed hotly into his ear. "I love you."

Lex bucked against her, his hips crashing into her, his arms tightening around her. He pushed into her, withdrawing slightly and pushing forward again, the insistent pull of his release throbbing within him.

She writhed frantically, her hips rocking and pushing up against him, meeting his urgent thrusts and demanding more. She panted against his shoulder, her teeth nipping him hungrily, reaching down and digging her nails into the tight curve of his ass relentlessly.

Lex shouted hoarsely, letting his head fall forward against her neck, his teeth sinking into her pulse point, his tongue firm on her damp skin. He took her sweet flesh between his teeth, sucking desperately, his hips continuing to crash into her, his cock moving inside her unevenly, his thrusts quickly becoming frantic.

She cried out, her nails gripping his ass even tighter as she clamped down on his hardness, trying to trap him within her, bringing him to the very brink of pleading for release.

He renewed his assault on her neck, knowing he was marking her and not caring, his hips thrashing wildly, his hands gripping her desperately. He thrust forward, grinding against her forcefully, the base of his cock rubbing against her engorged clit just the way she needed.

She moaned loudly, her hips bucking recklessly, her hands on his ass imprisoning him against him, her inner muscles clenching viciously.

Lex's eyes rolled back into his head, shouting in relief as her entire body tensed beneath him, her broken, incoherent sounds of pleasure swiftly pushing him over the edge.

Then she came under him, his body convulsing, her core clamping down on his cock spasmodically. Her high, keening sounds of release pulsing through him, coalescing with the almost painful throbbing in his balls.

And that was his undoing.

He came with a guttural roar, his head rearing back, his muscles rigid with effort as he met her lust-filled gaze.

His cock throbbed inside her.

Once.

Twice.

Then oblivion washed over him and he pulsed into her powerfully, his hot release crushing and inescapable.

She whimpered underneath him, her arms and legs clinging to him helplessly, her panting breath warm on his shoulder as she placed small kisses on his damp skin.

He pulled out of her, then rolled to the side, taking her with him so they lay facing each other. Reached out a hand and cupped her cheek adoringly. Smiled gently as she purred with satisfaction.

His gut clenched again, his heart suddenly thudding painfully in his chest. He knew he had to say something, had to make her understand how much she meant to him, even if his actions were mostly selfish and immoral.

He reached out placing his fingers under her chin and tilting her head back to look at her. "Open your eyes, baby," he whispered. "I need you to focus on me for a moment. There's something I have to tell you."

Chloe opened her sleepy eyes, smiling at him teasingly. "What is it, Lex? What's so important it can't wait until after I sleep?"

"I love you, Chloe." He said hoarsely, clearing his throat then continuing strongly. "I don't know what will happen from here, or how the choices I make will affect our relationship, but I need you to understand that you'll always be first in my heart, no matter how things may look on the outside."

Chloe reached her hand out, stroking his cheek lovingly. "I know. Me too." She replied softly, her hand falling away and her eyes drifting shut involuntarily as sleep overtook her.

Lex smirked knowingly then pulled her close to him, cradling her sleeping form against his chest and rubbing his cheek on her hair.

He sighed in contentment, stroking his hands along her spine, reveling in the feel of having her close to him again.

And as he started to drift off to sleep, he chuckled ironically.

Because he had caught himself – thanking his last lucky star for the indestructible love of Chloe Sullivan.


	9. Part 9: Deadlocked

_**Part 9: Deadlocked**_

"Chloe!"

Chloe flinched slightly, slowly lifting her head to glare at Clark indignantly. "For the love of Christ, Clark, quit doing that!"

Clark blinked at her stupidly. "What?"

"Using your Speedy Gonzalez trick to sneak up on me!" she snarled, resting her head in her hands tiredly. "I can't even count the number of years you've take off my life already, so if you keep it up, I'll be dead within the year."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chlo'." Clark said hesitantly.

"And don't call me Chlo'. It irritates the shit out of me."

"But I've always called you Chlo'. I thought you liked it."

Chloe rolled her eyes, "Perhaps when I was fifteen and still in love with you. Now it's just annoying, so please stop."

"Okay." Clark replied quietly.

"Now what can I do you for, Clark?" she asked resignedly, her pounding head still cradled in her hands. "I figure it's safe to assume you wanted something other than a dressing down, so just get to the point."

"It's Lana," he said breathlessly. "And Lex. I saw them together in the hospital."

Chloe snorted, "So. It's only normal for someone to visit a friend in the hospital, especially when that someone put said friend in the hospital in the first place."

"What are you taking about? Lana didn't do anything to Lex." Clark stated incredulously.

Chloe snorted again, "How do you figure, Clark? Did Lex get shot trying to save himself from the bad guys?"

"Well no, but—"

"No buts, Clark, when it comes down to almost getting someone killed, let's stick to the facts." Chloe's head shot up, her eyes narrowed on him intently. "Fact -- Lana is kidnapped and used as leverage. Fact – Lana is unable to protect herself and someone – this time Lex – has to put himself in danger to save her. Fact – Lex is shot trying to protect Lana from bad people with guns."

"But it was Lex who put her in that position in the first place!" Clark argued.

"Really? So it had nothing to do with Lana's uncontrollable need to research an alien space ship?" Chloe stated incredulously. "Well, if we're using that logic, then we could just blame this entire ordeal on you. It was, after all, a space ship from your fucking planet."

"That's not fair, Chloe!"

"Nothing's ever fair, Clark, and that's why you need to step back for once and let Lana take responsibility for her mistakes. You can't always pawn them off on someone else. She needs to deal with the consequences of her actions, without someone taking the brunt of the culpability away from her."

"Fine, I'll give you that much, but that doesn't explain why Lex was hugging her in the hospital."

Chloe sighed heavily, once again gripping her head in her hands. "I don't know Clark. Maybe Lex was reiterating to her that there were no hard feelings. Friends hug all the time. And as much as you like to believe Lex is a bad person, he's always been more than forgiving of those who continuously judge him."

"It wasn't that kind of hug, Chloe. The look on his face seemed – enraptured."

Chloe laughed humorously, forcing down the bile that rose in her throat at the thought of Lana taking comfort in Lex's arms. She bit the inside of her cheek painfully as she tried to rationalize what Clark had just told her, but her old insecurities were terrorizing her newfound common sense.

He walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly. "Is everything all right, Chlo…e?"

Chloe giggled into her hands, "I'm fine, Clark, why do you ask?"

"You look tired. And almost…defeated."

Chloe's breath caught in her throat. Clark's taking notice that anything might be wrong with her had quite literally stunned her into silence.

But not for long.

Her stunned moment quickly morphed into anger and within seconds pure, hot rage bubbled up inside her.

And after years of staying quiet. Years of doing the right thing and incessantly paying the price.

She let the rage take her in. Fill her up. Push her out.

Chloe dropped her hands on the desk with a resounding slap, the palms of her hands stinging tantalizingly. She narrowed her eyes at him, her lip curling up dangerously. "And why shouldn't I look tired?" she asked harshly. "It's not like anyone ever gives me a break. It's not like I ever get to leave the _Daily Planet_. It's not like I ever get five minutes to just _be_. To be alive and human and happy." Chloe shook her head angrily, her hands trembling slightly as she seethed. "Nope, not me, not Chloe. I can't have even a moment's peace without some ignorant, selfish bastard waltzing, walking or super-speeding in here and ripping the proverbial rug out from under my feet!"

"I'm so-" Clark began, his mouth snapping shut as Chloe stood up and pressed herself against him bodily, her eyes cynically intent on his face as she spoke.

"Can it, Clark. I've been holding this in for a long time and what I really don't want or need to hear right now, is your too little, too late apology." She eyed him critically, her anger quickly dissipating, leaving behind an overwhelming void of nothingness.

Clark blinked at her, his eyes widening slightly as he processed her words. He nodded slowly, swallowing visibly as she shifted against him, her breasts rubbing against his hard chest suggestively.

She watched the various emotions flit across his face. Both confusion and determination battling for domination.

She briefly considered using him, thought for a moment that it would be nice to just forget everything and use Clark Kent as a means to an end.

Chloe shook her head, frowning as she worked to clear her thoughts. She peered up at Clark, smirking inwardly at the flare of desire in his eyes, letting herself have this one silent victory before quickly changing the subject.

Chloe smiled at him coyly, running her hands up his chest slowly, reveling in the sharp intake of breath the action drew from him. "Wow, Clark. You sure switch gears quickly. For someone so sure a hug meant eternal damnation for the woman he loves."

Clark jumped back, moving around the desk uncomfortably. "I don't know what you mean, Chloe." He responded breathlessly. "I'm just angry and confused and you're playing with me."

Chloe snorted, "Playing with you? I'm not playing with you, Clark. I quit trying my feminine wiles on you ages ago." Chloe tilted her head at him, folding her arms over chest defensively as she continued. "But you did just totally prove my point."

Clark raised his brows at her questioningly, "I did?"

"Yes. You proved my point on how different extremes in emotion can skew ones perspective." Chloe reseated herself, leaning back in the chair and eyeing him apathetically. "My variance in personality combined with your confusion and anger towards Lana made you react differently towards me. Just like the recent stress Lana and Lex experienced together may push them closer – for the moment."

"Oh. I never thought of it like that."

Chloe smiled at him reassuringly. "Everyone reacts differently in the aftermath of stressful situations. It's perfectly normal, so try not to worry about it so much."

Clark nodded slowly, "You're right. I'll try not to let it get to me, but it's really difficult sometimes. I know Lex has feelings for Lana., and we both know how persuasive he can be."

"That's for sure..." Chloe muttered, her mind drifting off to all the times Lex had effectively changed her mind.

Clark's voice calling her name snapped her out of her reverie and she looked up at him dazedly, "What?"

"I asked if you'd mind talking to Lana, you know, just to judge how she feels about things."

Chloe made a face of loathing at the thought, shaking her head insistently, "No, not this time, Clark."

Clark looked at her pleadingly, "Please, Chloe. It would really help.

"What do I look like, Clark? Dear fucking Abby?"

"No, of course not. But you're my best friend and the only one I can trust to follow through."

Clark looked ready to beg, and Chloe had to force herself not to make him. Sighing heavily she nodded, "Fine. I'll talk to her, but only if she contacts me first. I'm not going to go fishing for information."

Clark smiled at her blindingly, "Thanks, Chloe. I owe you."

And then he was gone.

Chloe frowned, rolling her eyes at the papers left in his wake that were now floating lazily to the floor.

Chloe shivered, an intense foreboding running powerfully down her spine.

Chloe took a deep breath, forcing herself ignore the feeling and stand up.

But as she walked out of the _Daily Planet_ she couldn't shake a distinct, sickening feeling.

Doom.

Chloe trudged through the hallway of her dorm, slowly making her way to her room. She'd been on her way to see Lex when her phone rang, and she'd stupidly answered it.

And now she found herself standing outside her dorm room, mentally coaching herself for a heart-to-heart with Lana.

Chloe grimaced, shuddering violently at the thought.

After her conversation with Clark, she really didn't feel up to talking to Lana, but the girl had sounded so distraught, Chloe thought it would just be easier to listen to her. And since she'd told Clark she would, she didn't see any reason to put it off.

Of course, Chloe was also hoping the torture of listening to Lana whine might give her more insight on what had happened between her and Lex.

Thus providing her with more ammunition in which to slay the beast.

Sighing resignedly, Chloe unlocked the door, then entered the room. She immediately noticed Lana resting on the far bed, her face relaxed in sleep.

Chloe closed the door, then walked over to Lana quietly. She sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out and brushing the hair from Lana's face gently. Chloe smiled softly, then leaned over the sleeping girl, bringing her face impossibly closer to hers.

"Lana!" she shouted maliciously, giggling to herself as she quickly recoiled away from her.

Lana woke with a start, her upper body immediately jack knifing off the bed. "What? Who?" Lana muttered sleepily, her gaze flitting around the room frantically.

Her eyes finally settled on Chloe and she blinked at her owlishly before recognition slowly crept across her face. "Oh. Chloe. It's you."

Chloe rolled her eyes mockingly. "Wow. Imagine that -- since you did call me and all."

Lana frowned, closing her eyes and pressing her fingers against the bridge of her nose as she spoke, "Yes, sorry Chloe. I'm just a little out of it right now."

Chloe rolled her eyes internally, pasting an understanding smile on her face as she replied, "Of course, of course. It's perfectly normal for you to be out of it after being kidnapped – and nearly killed – again."

Lana sighed heavily, adjusting a pillow behind her so she could sit up properly. "I know. It's just terrible how these things keep happening to me. And this thing with Lex – I'm just really angry and confused right now." Lana reached out, placing her hand over Chloe's trustingly. "That's why I called you, Chlo'. I knew you'd be able to put things in perspective for me."

_Chlo'. Chlo'. Chlo'_. The words reverberated through Chloe's psyche, the petulant sound of Lana's voice igniting the same level of ire she experience earlier with Clark. She pushed it back, forced herself to restrain her urge to lash out. Almost succeeded.

Until Lana continued. Filthy, vile lies spewing from her pouty lips. "He told me he loves me, Chlo'. He asked me to be with him, to be his partner forever. It was all really confusing. I ju-"

Lana's voice faded to nothing, yet her mouth kept moving. Chloe's eyes narrowed dangerously, her hands fisting in the comforter she was seated on. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breath suddenly rasping from her lungs.

And she suddenly knew what it was like to see red.

"Don't. Call. Me. Chlo'." She ground out, her jaw tight with anger, her shoulders aching from the urge to strike.

Lana paused, tilting her head at Chloe questioningly, "What?"

"I said, don't call me Chlo'. I can't stand it, and I'm sick of hearing it, so cease with the fucking Chlo'." Chloe raged.

Lana blinked at her, "Uh…okay."

"Good. Now that we're past that, let me ask you one question regarding Lex's so-called love for you." Chloe paused, waiting momentarily until she was sure she had Lana's full attention. "Did he actually say those exact words?"

Lana blinked at her again, "What do you mean?"

Chloe huffed angrily, "I mean, did he actually say to you, 'Lana, I love you,' or are you just adlibbing?"

Lana's brow wrinkled as she watched Chloe, puzzlement evident on her face. "Adlibbing? Chloe, wha—"

"Quit fucking around Lana and tell me the truth. Did Lex look you in the eyes and tell you that he loves you and wants you to be his life partner?"

"Well, not exactly, but-"

Chloe put her hand up, interrupting Lana's next bout of excuses, "What the fuck is with you people and your buts? Can't you speculate and assume based on facts, instead of wishful thinking and horseshit?"

"Chloe, I'm not spouting wishful thinking and horseshit. Lex told me about his dream, that he and Clark were friends, but I was the best part."

Chloe snorted, cackling hysterically as Lana's words sunk in.

"Chloe…are you okay? What's so funny?" Lana asked hesitantly.

"You're funny. I'm funny. This whole ordeal has been way too funny." Chloe muttered.

"I'm afraid you've lost me..." Lana said suspiciously.

Chloe sobered quickly and leveled her passionate gaze on Lana, then said, "Do you want to know why you were the best part? Because Lex told me about his dream and I'd be happy to fill you in, if you really wanted it explained to you – you know, just between us girls."

Lana's eyes widened, "He told you about it? Why?"

"That doesn't matter." Chloe said, waving her hand dismissively. "The real question is whether or not you really want to hear the truth. If you can handle the grey areas that Lex so conveniently left out."

"Of course I can handle it. I'm an adult, not some ignorant child." Lana said defensively.

Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes at Lana condescendingly.

"Come on, Chloe. Just tell me already." Lana said heatedly, her voice quivering slightly.

_The only reason you were the best part of Lex's dream, was because you ended up dead_.

Chloe thought the words. Rolled them over in her head. Felt the pricelessness of them on her tongue, hooting inwardly at the look of horror that would cross Lana's face if she were to actually utter them.

Then she remembered her promise to Lex.

Cursed him relentlessly. Hating her loyalty to him. Hating his hold over her.

Wished thinking it would make it so.

"Well?" Lana asked tensely.

"Nothing. Forget it." Chloe muttered distactedly.

"Forget it!? You brought it up and now you want me to forget it?!" Lana yelled.

Chloe stood up, nodding slowly, "I never should've mentioned it in the first place. Lex told me about his dream in confidence and I was out of line to even bring it up. I'm sorry."

Lana gaped at her, her mouth hanging open in exasperation.

Chloe rolled her eyes, stepping closer to Lana and placing her hands on her shoulders. "Lana, it really doesn't matter what I think. If you believe that Lex was professing his undying devotion to you, then that's what matters. The conversation was between the two of you, so it's really up to you to decide what you want to do with the information he provided."

Lana nodded determinedly, "I know. And deep down, I already know what I need to do."

Chloe's gut clenched painfully, her heart immediately crawling up her throat as Lana gazed up at her trustingly. She cleared her throat, letting her hands stroke down Lana's arms soothingly as she replied. "Good. You be sure to let me know what happens."

Lana grasped Chloe's hands, her grip tense and nervous. "Don't you want to know now?"

Chloe shook her head sadly, "No. It doesn't matter."

Lana tilted her head back and locked her gaze with Chloe's, her intense stare making Chloe want to squirm uncomfortably.

Recognition flickered briefly, quickly masked by understanding and the two girls simply nodded in silent agreement.

They both eased their hands back, ready to go, yet not quite ready to let go.

They had been through so much together. Meteor freaks, crushes, destruction, high school. And it all seemed so far away once the battle lines were drawn.

Finally Chloe stepped away from Lana, turned and made her way to the door.

Then she stopped.

Turned and faced Lana once more, her brain nostalgically scanning every thought she'd ever had of her.

The innocent princess. The perpetual thorn in her existence. Her spoiled, narcissistic opponent.

Chloe sighed, an overwhelming sadness crushing her as she watched Lana gazing out the window.

Because as she had turned to leave the room, she had realized something prolific and life changing.

Something considered too little, too late.

That despite all of their faults and quirks. Somewhere – between the lies and tears and hugs and fears.

Somehow, they had actually managed to become – friends.

Lex found the letter on his desk the next morning.

His eyes widened in fear as he immediately recognized the handwriting as Chloe's and he collapsed into his chair, his legs unable to hold him any longer.

He had been afraid of this, scared she'd finally had enough of his shit, and the white envelope sitting before him was most assuredly proof of this.

So, he sat there for a long time, eyeing the envelope accusingly, his hands gripping the arms of his chair tightly, nervous energy wafting off of him in waves.

He closed his eyes in the hopes he would wake up soon and the glaring envelope would be gone.

Opened his eyes and had to fight with himself not to smash everything within reach, sight, ownership.

Frowning deeply, he reached forward, picking up the envelope and scanning it intently. It was blank but for his name on the front, yet he flipped it over in hands repeatedly, even bringing it to his nose and inhaling the Chloe scent of it.

Sighing resignedly, he carefully opened flap, sliding the paper out and warily unfolding it to his hesitant gaze.

_Dearest Lex,_

_I had every intention of coming to see you, but after a run-in with Clark, and then another with Lana, I find myself lacking the strength to face you. I didn't even realize I had chickened out until after I had written your name on this letter, and even then I must have stared at those three letters for almost an hour. I guess I'm not as brave as you so often given me credit, but they say you learn a lot about someone's true character when you see how they react to stressful situations. I guess this doesn't bode well for me._

_Don't get me wrong, I want to see you and I want to hear what you have to say for yourself (this time). The real problem lies in my belief that my heart wouldn't be able to withstand the truth, and I really haven't the gumption to find out. So yes, I do realize that sending you this letter is the coward's way out, but at this point, cowardly is the only option I have available. _

_Lex -- There comes a point where one has to choose between what one desires and what one can feasibly tolerate, and I think I've finally reached my threshold of understanding and gullibility. I now know the road to Hell was paved with good intentions because we have our own private boulevard, just down the way._

_I wish there was something that could be said or done to fix what has been happening here, but I can't shake the feeling that something terrible is going to happen. All I can do now is hope you're prepared for the consequences and pray you'll make it out unscathed._

_Also remember, if you decide to accuse me of not doing exactly as I said I would, know that that would be the biggest lie you've ever told yourself– because regardless of what happens from here – I did love you for the rest of my life. _

_And so, I leave you with this – my love:_

_Do whatever you feel you must do—good or bad, right or wrong. I'll be waiting for you – on the other side._

_All my love,_

_Chloe_

_**P.S. Men are not prisoners of fate, but only prisoners of their own minds. –FDR**_


	10. Part 10: we all fall down

**_Part 10: we all fall down_**

There had only been one crystal.

One crystal to turn back the hands of time and undo what had been taken from him.

One chance. One life. One time.

Clark sneered to himself as he thought back on Jor-El's warning. A warning he had blatantly ignored; too intent on relieving the incredible ache in his heart to heed such things.

Selfishly, he had taken the respite and in doing so had saved the life of the girl he loved.

Clark frowned as nostalgia crushed him, his good friend hindsight now firmly entrenched in his psyche as grief gave way to rage.

And once again he let himself remember.

How he'd managed to save her twice. The swell of relief that had rolled over him at seeing her alive. Remembered the sweet smell of victory overwhelmed by the green monster of loathing.

He'd reviled seeing Lana with Lex, watching them revel in the near miss of another accident. He'd wanted to speed over to them and take credit for his sacrifice. But instead he'd forced himself to just walk away.

Only to have fate laugh in his face as nature fought the balance of mortality.

It had snowed the day they'd buried his father. The soft fall of white a comforting shield from the prying eyes of the ignorantly ungrateful. The coldness a bitter reminder of the guilt he felt for putting his own wants above realistic expectations.

For no one can change the hands of fate – not even Superman.

So he'd watched the hands of his mother shake with grief. Had clasped them in his hands of steel, and tried to make amends for killing his own father.

It was her unconditional understanding and love that had twisted the knife in his gut. Anger had simmered up beyond his control, and he'd silently condemned himself from ever having what he wanted again. Instituted his very own form of purgatory as means for penance.

Thus he was unable to even look at her – the girl his father had unknowingly died for – as he'd watched the casket disappear into an unforgiving Earth.

Eventually, her hand had fallen from his, and she had silently walked away. Just when he'd been on the verge of screaming at her, of roaring his discontent at the trade he had no choice but to accept. A choice incomprehensible to those not acquainted with the extent of his abilities.

But someone did understand.

Mostly.

Chloe had been the first to come to him, his perpetual best friend, his rock in girl clothing. She didn't judge him, didn't scold him, just pulled him close to her and did her best to soothe his hurts.

She was just like his mother – all soft light and gentle hands.

Clark smiled fondly. Fleetingly. Then squashed contentment to make way for the allure of wrath.

A few days after burying his father, Clark had had another wake-up call.

Another painful reminder that destiny will not be made a fool of. A sign that the pain of losing his father, the agony of knowing he'd traded one life for another had been pointless.

Because once again, fate had reared its ugly head, confirming that all of it – had been for nothing.

For Lana had ended up dead anyway.

Her body had been found in a Metropolis brothel, mutilated and bound, her hair hacked off and shoved down her throat, a mysterious symbol etched into her back with a razorblade.

Due to the careful detail involved in her death, the police determined that the perpetrator must've had a personal vendetta against the young girl. At first Clark couldn't think what would cause someone to hate with that much purpose – until he was once again reminded of his own rage. Realized that the loss of someone close could make even the best of people do the damnedest of things.

And so it was, two weeks after Jonathan Kent was laid to rest, the intricate urn of Lana Lang was buried with her parents.

There'd been no snow, no sun – just silence. Pure, deafening silence, punctuated by the raspy breath of tears.

Chloe had attended the funeral with him, her hands soft on his arm, her voice murmuring reassuringly throughout the burial. Someone has shushed her once, but one sharp look from her had put a stop to any further chiding. She wouldn't let anyone deter her from comforting him.

Clark smiled as he recalled the shocked looks her language had earned. He cleared his throat, quickly sobering lest anyone think he was amused by the most recent tragedy. He glanced around quickly, relieved that no one was paying him any notice.

Let himself get lost in his thoughts once again.

After Lana's funeral Clark had asked Chloe if she felt the fates would ever be satisfied. She'd just looked at him and smiled, rolling her eyes at him affectionately as she blatantly ignored his query. She'd always hated his endless stream of shoulda, coulda, woulda, and she'd never had a problem working around his what-ifs.

But not that time. That time he'd glared at her stubbornly and quickly reworded the question, asking her if she had ever felt burdened or fearful since knowing his secret.

He'd had to know how she felt, terrified that knowing his secret was a curse she did not want.

Her words still echoed in his head, torturing him calm in the face of anguish.

_Whether or not I feel burdened or fearful is irrelevant. What's to come will come regardless of how I feel about it, and dwelling on it won't make it any easier to accept. I just have to take comfort in the fact that in the end, I did not cave under pressure. I was resilient and good for my word, and if nothing else I'll have left my mark where it counts. In the hearts and memories of those who love me_.

Clark's face crumpled slightly at the memory, emotion briefly overwhelming him. He cleared his throat, putting his fisted hands into the deep pockets of his heavy wool overcoat. He shivered slightly, not from the bitterness of winter, but from the knowledge that life and death will not be controlled. Not by him. Not by anyone.

He took a deep breath, raising his head and peering at the familiar faces surrounding him. Friends and family, all gathered to pay their last respects to another life ended too soon.

He spotted his mother standing with the minister, her hands wringing a handkerchief tensely, looking tired and years older than she ever had before, her eyes dulled slightly from the pain of dealing with one tragedy after another. She looked up, her eyes meeting his sharply, and she arched a brow at him meaningfully. She hated his self- deprecating side and her gaze was quite telling in the fact that she knew what he was doing.

Clark sighed heavily, shaking his head slightly as he forced himself to quit staring at him mother. He scanned the crowd again, his gaze coming to rest on the one person he never thought he'd see there.

Lex.

Clark frowned, his jaw clenching painfully as he glared at his former friend. He was shocked to see him here, even a little amazed that the young billionaire had enough gall to show his face.

Clark looked around again, sneering inwardly that no one was paying any heed to the lone Luthor in the crowd. As if he belonged there among the grievers, among those who loved her the most.

Clark looked him up down. From his sleek bald head, to his expensive shoes, Lex radiated wealth and stature. Deception and greed.

Then Clark focused on the bouqet of flowers in his hand, raising his brows slightly as he pondered Lex's reason for bringing them in the first place. Wanting to know his to when end the flowers would bring.

Clark frowned slightly, not quite able to make out the blooms Lex carried with him. He moved forward, silently walking towards Lex, taking stock of each flower as he recognized it.

He stopped a short distance from him, the meaning of each flower flashing through his mind, contradicting yet revealing at the same time. He catalogued them mentally, taking stock individually.

A yellow rose, vibrantly in full bloom. I love you. Undying lover. Platonic love. Friendship

A Gardenia. Secret love.

A white Chrysanthemum. Truth.

A large Calla lily. Beauty.

A delicate spray of Forget-Me-Not. Do not forget. Memories.

A plump burgundy Amaranth. Immortality.

A pink carnation. I'll never forget you.

Clark focused on the pink carnation. Seeming so out of place amongst the vast array of flowers. So common and understated. Certainly not up to a Luthor's standards of a proper statement.

Clark shivered slightly, the implication of the assortment of flowers in Lex's hand not sitting well with him. Surely he couldn't have been that blind. Surely he would've known if Lex had been in love with his best friend.

Clark shook his head sharply. It wasn't possible. Lex held no real emotion for anyone. Why would this time be any different?

Scowling again, Clark put his own pain aside.

Quietly closed the distance between him and his former friend.

Ready to face the inevitable.

And perhaps face the truth.

He felt someone walk up beside him.

Ignored them in the hopes they'd go away.

He'd felt Clark watching him from a distance. Felt his accusing eyes on him for the last few minutes. Repressed his urge to walk up to him and shake him for his presumptuous idiocy.

Sighing resignedly he finally turned his head, leveling the unwanted visitor with a reproachful stare.

"Clark." Lex said evenly.

"Lex." Clark replied, his voice wavering slightly.

Lex didn't really want to talk to Clark, but seeing no way around it decided to try idle conversation. "How's Lois?" he asked casually.

Clark looked at the ground, his brow furrowing as he responded. "She's recovering quickly." He said. "They expect she'll be released within another week."

"That's good." Lex said neutrally, his gaze once again on the casket before him. "Does she know what happened yet?"

"Yes. I told her and she didn't take the news well."

"That's to be expected." Lex replied. "How is she now?"

"She's devastated." Clark replied. "And she feels responsible for what happened."

Lex frowned. "Responsible? Why would she feel responsible?"

"Because she was the one driving at the time of the accident." Clark explained. "Lois feels she'd still be alive if she'd reacted differently."

"That's ridiculous." Lex responded. "I saw the police report, Clark, and someone intentionally set them up to crash. Someone wanted one or both of them dead."

"Yeah, that's what the investigating officer said. But why would anyone want either of them dead?"

"There's a method to everyone's madness, Clark, even if no one else can grasp the motive." Lex answered calmly. "But don't worry. Justice has been served. I made sure of it."

Clark's eyes widened worriedly. "What do you mean, Lex?" Clark gasped. "What did you do?"

"It doesn't matter. Just know that the person who did this didn't go unpunished."

Clark nodded sharply, disapproval quickly overrun by the need to have her killer brought to justice. No matter what definition of justice a Luthor might use.

Lex watched Clark come to terms with the latest revelation, his jaw relaxing as he accepted the fate of a murderer. He'd figured he'd lecture him on the rights and wrongs of retribution, or at the very least give him a self righteous rant on taking the law into his own hands.

But Clark said nothing. Just stood there, his gaze thoughtful on the casket.

And Lex wanted to hurt him. Wanted to punish him for taking her for granted. Wanted to punish himself for not being everything that she'd needed him to be while there was still time.

So he curled his lip in a snarl.

Let loose an anvil of words in which to slay the enemy.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Lex asked coldly, his eyes intent on Clark's face.

Clark met his intense gaze squarely, "What?" he asked.

Lex's eyes narrowed accusingly, "That even with all your abilities, you still couldn't save her."

Clark's head snapped back as if Lex had physically struck him. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Clark asked incredulously.

"I think you know, Clark." Lex said dangerously.

Clark frowned deeply, his features suddenly wounded, his shoulders sagging slightly in defeat. "She told you."

"No, she didn't tell me anything, Clark. Rest assured she never gave up any confidence of yours. She was always loyal to a fault when it came to you." Lex sneered at him, his lip twisting savagely. "Not that you ever gave her any credit for being faithful to you."

Clark blinked at him, his eyes wide and heavy with grief. "And what about you, Lex? All you ever did was use her. Then as soon as she'd served your purpose, you discarded her."

Lex's eyes narrowed, his anger increasing as Clark's ignorance came to the forefront. He hated that everyone thought they knew what had happened between them. Everyone's assumptions that they were at odds. Assumptions that he didn't care for her, when in reality he loved her so much he hurt with it.

And he'd had enough. There was nothing left for him now. No pride. No love. Nothing.

So he looked Clark in the eye. Told the truth.

"You may have read and heard everything about me, Clark, but don't assume you know me."

"I don't have to assume. I was there, remember?" Clark glared at him, his eyes condemning and unforgiving. "I saw how you wounded her. Why do you think we're no longer friends?"

"I know why we're no longer friends, Clark, and I can assure you no woman has ever been of any consequence in the demise of our friendship."

"Really? Well, maybe you should explain it to me then."

Lex stared at him, shaking his head in disbelief. Clark really seemed oblivious to the reasons why they were no longer friends, content to believe it had something to do with a third party instead of the more obvious reasons. "You seriously expect me to believe you don't know why we're at odds?" Lex asked dubiously.

Clark scowled at him, but remained silent.

Lex snorted then shook his head in disgust. He couldn't see any reason in arguing with Clark, since he knew he'd never admit he'd ever done anything wrong. "You just tell yourself whatever makes you sleep at night." Lex said tiredly.

"Yeah, whatever, Lex. Like I'm going to believe anything that comes out of your mouth anyway." Clark scoffed.

"Well, it looks like we're at an impasse – again." Lex said smoothly. "You don't believe me, I don't believe you, and neither of us will be changing the other's mind."

"That's for sure." Clark ground out.

"And since we agree on that, let's just call it done."

Clark peered at him questioningly. "Call what done?"

"Our friendship, Clark. Let's just call our friendship over and done with." Lex said smoothly. "I will refrain from bothering you in the future, and you can make sure to not need my help with anything ever again."

"Fine. Consider it done then." Clark snarled, moving to walk around Lex.

Lex smiled wryly then said to Clark's retreating back. "One more thing before you go."

Clark stopped; his back rigid, his hands once again fisted in his pockets. "What?"

"Do you really believe she still felt the same way about you?"

Clark turned around, his eyes narrowing again as he looked at Lex. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's rather foolish of you to think you're the only man she ever really cared about?"

"And what exactly are you insinuating, Lex?"

"I'm not insinuating anything, Clark. I'm just pointing out the facts." Lex replied mildly. "Her feelings had changed, and you know it. You were just never able to accept it as truth."

"I never had to accept her affections for someone else because she never actually pursued anyone."

"That you know of." Lex murmured.

Clark eyed him skeptically, his brow furrowing in annoyance. He sighed heavily, running a hand over his face tiredly as he muttered. "I don't have time for your little games, Lex. If you have something to say, just say it."

"I'm just telling you what's been in front of your face for a long time. Confirming what you were too blind and selfish to realize."

"And that would be?"

"That in spite of taking care of your every whim for the past few years, she was able to have something strong and worthwhile." Lex replied, raising his brows at Clark before continuing. "With me."

Clark's eyes widened, his jaw dropping slightly as Lex's words washed over him. He frowned slightly, his body tensing as he pondered the significance of what he was hearing. Finally he snorted, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "That's great, Lex. I'm glad she had something strong and worthwhile with you." Clark paused and smirked at him coldly. "But it's really too bad it wasn't so deep and meaningful that she felt a need to share the relationship with the people who loved her."

"She wanted to, but there were extenuating circumstances which prevented that from being possible."

Clark rolled his eyes at him mockingly. "Is that what you tell all the girls, Lex? Is that how you get them to let you fuck them over and over again? By coming up with a relationship based on excuses and conditions and labeling it as meaningful?"

Lex took a step towards Clark, his hands fisting at his sides angrily, his voice thick as he responded. "Not with her, Clark, never with her."

Clark gasped in astonishment, the latest revelation obviously startling him. "I can't believe you expect me to believe this. That you expect me to believe she'd ever care for the likes of you. She knew first hand what a snake you are. She even told me so on a few occasions."

"She loved me regardless of my faults and your opinion of me." Lex said quietly, smiling wistfully at the thought of her. "She wasn't the type of woman to love only part of a man. She loved all of me – even the dark side."

Clark snorted again, shaking his head in disbelief. "Yeah, but I know you, Lex, and I know that would never have been enough for you because you would have always been tortured by the knowledge that she loved me first. You would have always doubted her and wondered where her true loyalty stood."

"You're wrong, Clark, because it's not a matter of who she loved first, but a question of who she loved best, and in that I am most assuredly the victor."

"I don't believe that." Clark said obstinately.

Lex just smiled at him mockingly. "Of course you don't, Clark, but that doesn't make it any less true."

"How is that possible?" Clark asked in amazement, his eyes sparking with questions and anger. "You never had any kind of real relationship with her. All you ever did was use and manipulate her, and she was far too smart to fall for your kind of games."

Lex smirked fondly, "Oh I won't argue with you on that one, Clark. She was definitely too smart to fall for my kind of games." Lex peered at Clark knowingly, his eyes speaking louder than his words. "But she was also smart enough to turn my games around on me, to use my own manipulations against me. And just when she had me over a barrel, she'd go in for the kill." Lex sighed wistfully, his heart clenching violently as he gazed at the casket before him.

"Son of a bitch…" Clark murmured, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. "You really loved her…"

Lex's entire body tightened, his face falling into a mask of cold indifference. "It's of no consequence now. She's dead. Gone."

Clark gazed at him in silent wonder, his eyes full of distressed sadness. "I didn't know." Clark said softly.

"You weren't supposed to." Lex answered calmly.

Lex watched the emotions flash across Clark's features. Shock. Denial. Acceptance. Regret.

It was the last one that left Lex wondering, not sure why the knowledge of his true feelings would make him feel any type of sorrow. They weren't friends, hadn't been for ages now, but all of a sudden they had something in common.

The infallible affection of the same woman.

"Lex…" Clark began.

Lex shook his head briskly, "Don't." Lex interrupted.

"But…" Clark tried again.

"No, Clark. I don't want to hear it." Lex said, anger simmering in his voice. He didn't want anyone's pity. Was unable to accept empathy from anyone, certainly not from the likes of Clark Kent.

Clark stepped towards him, grasping him by his shoulder. "No, Lex. You don't understand. I—"

"I said leave it alone, Clark!" he snarled, pulling away from him violently. "I don't want anything from you. Not your acceptance. Not your friendship. Nothing. Just leave me be. Just let it go."

Clark opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and just looked at him sorrowfully.

But there was something in his eyes that made Lex uneasy. Something uncertain and nameless.

Part of Lex wanted to find out what it was, but the shambled remnants of his pride wouldn't let him. His wounded self still not quite capable of dealing with the tired ramblings of Clark Kent.

So he just averted his gaze, instead focusing once more on the casket as it was slowly lowered into the ground.

He clenched his jaw. His fingers tightening reflexively on the flowers he held in his hand. He held them out in front of him, glaring at them in hatred, wanting to throw them down and stomp on them in his rage. Wishing he could vent his anguish here in front of everyone.

But he didn't.

Instead he walked towards the hole in the frozen Earth.

Allowing Clark to walk beside him.

Lex held his head high as he stood before her grave, silently willing his hands not to shake as he pulled out the white Chrysanthemum and held it out to Clark.

Truth.

Clark took it without question. Raised it to his face, closing his eyes briefly before taking a deep breath and holding the large bloom out in offering. Dropped it silently, watching it fall, eyes pained at the finality of it all.

Clark faced him once more. Nodded curtly. Walked away.

Lex took a deep breath. Not quite ready to let go. Knowing he had no other choice.

Quickly he got his emotions under control, holding the small boucqet out in front of him again.

Took each bloom in hand and dropped it individually.

Each meaning another scar on his heart.

A yellow rose, vibrantly in full bloom.

He her undying lover.

A Gardenia.

A testament of their secret love.

A large Calla lily.

A note towards her beauty.

A delicate spray of Forget-Me-Not.

A pledge that he would keep their memories in his heart.

A plump burgundy Amaranth.

A promise of the immortality of his love for her.

A pink carnation.

His vow that he would never, ever forget her.

Lex watched the last flower fall silently into oblivion, unable to look away.

He stood there for a long time, unmoving, shoulders slumped in defeat.

The agonizing pain in his chest threatening to overtake him.

Silently wishing it would.

But finally he managed to blink.

Once.

Twice.

Took air into his lungs.

Felt his heart beating in his chest.

Forced himself to turn around.

Took a step away from her.

Away from his love.

His possible future.

Silently walked away, pushing back his urge to throw himself in after her.

To follow her into nothingness.

To see her again.

On the other side.


	11. Epilogue: pocket full of posies

**Epilogue (part one) – _pocketful of posies_**

He misses her.

It's etched in tired lines on his face. Written in the dark circles under his eyes and the unusual slump of his shoulders. He looks beaten. And uncaring of such.

That's what caught Clark's attention. The fact that Lex was walking around looking so utterly defeated and he didn't even seem to care how weak it made him look. As if his mental and physical condition had no bearing on his public persona thus it was of no consequence that he was totally falling apart.

Lex was fading right before the eyes of the world and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Least of all, Clark.

At least nothing that could be directly linked to him. Something too obvious might backfire and Clark couldn't take the chance of failure. Lex wouldn't survive another disappointment.

Clark knew how to get his attention. Knew that Lex's need to know the truth would always outweigh any misgivings or potentially hurtful actions. Knew that if he piqued his interest, it would all fall into place.

Just needed something that would catch his attention without crushing him completely.

Wasn't entirely sure that was even possible.

Everyone who knew Chloe had felt the sting of her death. Everyone had lost. Everyone had mourned. Everyone still had days when the pain was stronger and the hours slower.

But no one would've guessed the depths of despair Lex had fallen into since no one had known about their relationship. Which meant that he was completely alone in his misery. Because no one had any idea how much he loved her.

Still had no idea.

Everyone except for Clark, of course.

He'd seen it with his own eyes. Watched the play of emotions on Lex's face at her funeral. Watched him as he tossed flower after flower onto her casket. Watched the agony that marred his features as he finally forced himself to walk away.

Knew without a doubt that Lex's emotions were real. Knew how much he suffered without her. Wondered how much longer he'd last.

Knew that one way or another, he had to do something about it.

Lex walked into his study, making his way behind the desk and all but falling into the chair. There was nothing sophisticated about it. Nothing graceful. He just let gravity take him.

Wished gravity would give way forever.

He sighed deeply, resting his elbows on the desk and rubbing his hands on his face.

He needed a vacation. A permanent vacation that would take him far away from his misery. Perhaps far away from everything. Perhaps closer to her.

He knew he wouldn't be that lucky, though. Certainly didn't count on getting any type of respite from the agony of missing her. Wished it to be as such just as he accepted his knowing fate.

He'd miss her directly into the depths of hell.

Lex sighed again, closing his eyes tightly against the familiarity of heartache.

He could feel her watching him. Just as she did every afternoon. In this very spot. At this very moment.

Cautiously, he peeked between his fingers, his eyes automatically seeking the photo before him. Almost smiled in response to her flirty grin.

He couldn't count the number of silent conversations he'd had with her since her death. He'd sat here every afternoon for months, telling her over-and-over again how he felt. How frozen he was without her.

Sometimes almost felt as if she was listening to him.

His elbow slipped and he looked down, frowning slightly at the file folder beneath his arm. Knew he didn't put it there. Wondered what it was.

He straightened, picked up the folder and opened it slowly. His breath caught as he peered at the enclosed photo. Chloe and Lois. The day of the accident. Probably the last image of her alive.

Lex's heart throbbed in his chest. He couldn't even imagine how the picture had gotten there. Couldn't begin to fathom why someone would leave it for him.

Pure torture. Perhaps to put him over the edge. To drive him even closer to madness.

Chloe was on his mind almost constantly, but he'd also thought about Lois a lot. Clark had told him how upset she was. Knew she must be torn up about losing her cousin. Maybe even wanted to die as much as he did. Even if she didn't really understand why.

He'd thought about going to see her, but didn't want to wave his own grief in front of her face. She had enough to deal with; she didn't need his baggage too.

He knew Clark had told her everything she needed to know. That Chloe's killers hadn't gone unpunished. They'd paid with every breath in their bodies. Would continue to pay with every generation from then on.

He knew she knew because Clark had delivered a message from Lois. A subtle, silent plea; iit ends here./i

And he'd done as she's asked. Went against every protective instinct in his body to do the will of a grieving woman. Knew damned well Chloe would've wanted the same. Was unable to deny her this one last request.

He peered at the photo again. Figured it must've been taken by a security camera in a parking lot they'd driven through. They looked happy. Were laughing at something unknown.

And Lex wanted to know what they were laughing at. Wanted something, anything that might bring him a glimmer of a smile.

Sighed again because he knew he'd never know.

Lex stared at the picture for what seemed like hours, letting himself get lost in her infectious smile. It looked as if Lois was talking, telling Chloe something that was obviously amusing.

She was looking at Lois out of the corner of her eye, bent forward slightly over the steering wheel in a half-assed attempt at keeping her eyes on the road.

Then Lex was frowning at the picture. Couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something important. Wanted desperately to know what it was.

Suddenly dropped the photo on his desk and stood up.

Walked out of his study.

Out of the mansion.

Went in search of Clark.

He found him as he had a hundred times, doing chores. Heaving bails of hay as if they were mere Styrofoam.

He didn't waste time with niceties, simply stated, "I want to see Lois."

Clark looked at him, didn't even blink. Just nodded, said calmly, "Okay."

Lex frowned slightly, somewhat startled that Clark hadn't argued about. Figured he'd try to dissuade him in some way. Immediately wondered why he wasn't reacting as he normally did. Echoed, "Okay?"

Clark grinned, "Yeah, okay. It's not like you couldn't find her if you really wanted to. Shit, Lex, you're paying for her care. I don't even see why you bothered coming to see me first."

Lex wasn't sure either. Didn't know if he was looking for information regarding her health or permission to bother her during her recovery. Asked, "How is she?"

Clark frowned slightly, "She's improving, but her long-term memory is still basically nonexistent."

Lex nodded, "Will she remember me?"

Clark shrugged, "If she's having a really good day, maybe. But I wouldn't count on it. I can only hope seeing a familiar face might set off an alarm bell or two. Maybe help her get some kind of grasp on the past."

Lex took a deep breath, "But my visiting won't do any harm to her recovery?"

"No. If nothing else, she won't recognize you at all. Then it's best to just go with whatever she believes. There's no point in stressing her out with things she has no recollection of. If she remembers you then fine, but if she doesn't then you'll have to immerse yourself in her reality."

Lex frowned, uncertain of how he could pretend not to ache. Not to grieve.

"Promise me, Lex," Clark was now right in front of him, staring at him intently. "If she doesn't know you, promise me you won't fight it."

Lex frowned again, didn't want to make any such promise. Did it anyway. Nodded in silent agreement.

He turned to leave, paused at the door, said to thin air, "Thanks, Clark."

He didn't hear Clark's reply, just thought he heard him mutter something that sounded like, "Don't thank me yet."

But Lex chose to ignore it. Just turned and walked out.

Made ready to face another demon.

Lex made it to his destination quickly, deciding to be dropped off by a helicopter rather than extend the journey by plane and car. He wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. Was afraid if he delayed at all he'd simply chicken out.

Lois had spent the months since the accident convalescing in a private hospital, the tropical weather and pleasant environment supposedly being a positive experience for those suffering from the residual effects of head trauma.

Lex didn't know if this was true or not, but figured keeping her comfortable was the least he could do. Chloe would've wanted as much.

He'd been kept up-to-date on her progress. Knew she suffered some memory loss. Figured it was probably easier for her to not remember in the hopes it would dull the pain.

He really didn't know if she'd recognize him. Wasn't sure if he even wanted her to.

He checked with the desk then made his way towards a figure in the distance. Stopped at the end of the deck and removed his shoes and socks. Walked slowly towards a lone person sitting on the beach, staring out at the warm expanse of ocean and sand.

He squinted against the blinding light, barely able to make out more than the silhouette of her body as he drew closer.

Almost turned around as he realized the person before him obviously wasn't Lois. She wasn't tall enough or lanky enough. Her hair was too short and too light. Everything about her just wasn't Lois.

He stopped, glancing around quickly. Frowned when no one in the general area seemed to even remotely resemble how he remembered Lois.

He sighed in annoyance, continued in the direction he'd been sent. Figured the person might know where Lois had disappeared off to. Or at the very least how she was doing.

He was directly behind the woman when he saw it. Two dark spots on the back of her neck, visible through the messy upsweep of her hair. Small, distinct marks of two familiar medieval zodiac signs.

Lex's breath caught in his throat. He knew those symbols. Remembered quite clearly the many times Chloe had mentioned those markings, pointing them out and giggling uncontrollably. How she'd teased him about getting them tattooed on her neck as an inconspicuous symbol of their never-ending secrets.

He scanned her back, took in the sweet swell of her hips, the curves of her ass set in the sand. Felt as if his heart had stopped in his chest. Wondered if he'd died and this was his very own utopia.

Couldn't bear not knowing any longer. Managed to find his voice. Said her name.

"Chloe?" Lex gasped, her name seeming to drip from his mouth in slow motion.

She turned quickly, obviously startled by his sudden presence. "Pardon me?" she asked quietly. "I think you must have mistaken me for someone else."

He blinked, his mouth hanging open as she peered at him questioningly. Something was wrong. She didn't seem to recognize him at all. Her eyes were empty, devoid of all awareness.

He quickly schooled his expression, his promise to Clark flashing through his mind and he raised his brows at her, replied, "I'm sorry. You look like someone I used to know."

The feigned nonchalance. It nearly killed him. Made him want to permanently drown himself in a sea of misery and malcontent. Nearly choked on it as it was.

She peered up at him, asked quietly, "Is she special to you? You're friend."

He nodded, emotion almost choking him as he responded, "More than special. She was everything to me."

She frowned, "iWas/i special? Did she go away?"

Lex ground his teeth together, didn't want to respond. Was incapable of ignoring her pleading eyes. "Yes. She went away."

"Did she want to leave?"

"No," Lex's voice was getting more and more breathless, his hands clenching tightly as he continued. "She didn't want to leave. Sometimes there's just no other choice."

She squinted at him thoughtfully, the familiar look making his chest ache painfully, "Was she pretty?"

He moved next to her, sat down beside her. So close he was almost touching her. Breathed, "Absolutely beautiful."

She smiled, all red lips and flashing white teeth, "And I remind you of her?"

He couldn't help but smile, "Yes. You definitely remind me of her."

She sighed, "That's nice. Thank you."

He frowned slightly, asked, "For what?"

"For making my day a little brighter," she answered candidly, her hand coming out and touching his arm gently. "It's not very often a handsome stranger mistakes me for someone special iand/i beautiful."

Lex's arm tingled where she was touching him. He had to push back his urge reach for her. Was confused and enthralled and so utterly floored he wanted to scream with it.

"The pleasure is all mine," he said softly, feeling the desperation in his gaze. He knew he had to leave. Knew there was nothing he could do as long as she didn't remember him. Couldn't force it on her, whether he wanted to or not.

He'd have to walk away from her. Again.

Took some comfort in the fact that this time, he wasn't walking towards a wall of never-ending darkness. And for the first time in a very long time he felt something other than anguish. Something sweet – something almost akin to hope.

He stared at her for a while, wanted to touch her one last time. Finally swallowed, stood up. Brushed the sand from his pants then gazed down at her once more. "It's been a pleasure...beautiful. Maybe I'll see you around…"

She smiled up at him, looking unreasonably pleased by the compliment. Nodded, "Perhaps you will. Take care of yourself. And good luck – in finding your friend."

His brow furrowed and he paused. Thought about it for a moment then bent slightly, stroking the fingers of one hand along the side of her face.

She closed her eyes and he heard her breath catch in her throat.

Had to bite the inside of his cheek – hard – then moved away quickly. Didn't dare linger too long for fear he'd never find the strength to walk away. Knew if she looked up at him with those bottomless eyes, he'd be completely gone.

Knew he had to walk away before that happened.

So he put one foot in front of the other.

Walked away.

She doesn't know how long she's been sitting there. Stares continuously out at the ocean, listening intently to the sound of water breaking on land. Wishes desperately for something familiar. Something real and infinitely touchable.

She knows she's been there for months. Knows it feels like a lifetime.

Tries desperately to remember something about who she is. Who she's supposed to be.

A voice behind her startles her, and she turns, says quietly, "I'm sorry. I think you must have mistaken me for someone else."

He blinks, his mouth hanging open as she peers up at him questioningly. He looks surprised, almost dazed. But his expression quickly changes and he raises his brows at her, replies, "My mistake. You look like someone I used to know."

She peers up at him, asks quietly, "Is she special to you? You're friend."

He nods, his voice suddenly sounding choked, "More than special. She was everything to me."

She frowns, "iWas/i special? Did she go away?"

His jaw tightens and he looks as if he doesn't really want to respond. Does anyway, saying, "Yes. She went away."

She recoils inwardly, feels a strange empathetic twinge in her chest. Asks simply, "Did she want to leave?"

"No," he says almost breathlessly, his hands clenching tightly as he continues. "She didn't want to leave. Sometimes there's just no other choice."

She squints at him thoughtfully, "Was she pretty?"

He moves next to her, sits down beside her. So close he is almost touching her. Breathes, "Absolutely beautiful."

She smiles warmly, "And I remind you of her?"

He smiles back, "Yes. You definitely remind me of her."

She sighs, torn between being pleased by the compliment and sad for his obvious sadness. Finally says, "That's nice. Thank you."

He looks at her strangely, "For what?"

"For making my day a little brighter," she answers candidly, her hand coming out and touching his arm gently. "It's not very often a handsome stranger mistakes me for someone special iand/i beautiful."

Her hand tingles where she's touching him. She has to push back the urge to lean into him. Is confused and enthralled and so floored she wants to scream with it.

"The pleasure is all mine," he says softly, his eyes wide and almost desperate. He stares at her for a while, obviously contemplating something. Finally swallows, stands up. Brushes the sand from his pants then gazes down at her once more. "It's been a pleasure...beautiful. Maybe I'll see you around…"

She smiles up at him, unreasonably pleased by the compliment. Nods, "Perhaps you will. Take care of yourself. And good luck – in finding your friend."

His brow furrows and he pauses. Looks indecisive then bends slightly, stroking the fingers of one hand along the side of her face.

She closes her eyes briefly, her breath catching in her throat.

The touch is gone almost as quickly as it began and by the time she opens he eyes he's walking away from her.

She feels as if her heart is going to pound right out of her chest. Doesn't know why, but has a distinct feeling that something profound has just happened. Something real and touchable. Something that remains just out of reach.

Her mind is moving at such a frantic pace she feels as if the universe is shifting. Feels as if the ocean and the sand and the sky are melding into one entity.

Almost hears the click, click, click of reality as the past and present merge.

She sobs, touching the spot on her cheek that still tingles from his touch. And she remembers everything. Who she is, where she comes from, and where she wants to be.

It's all incredibly clear and it hurts so much, but she revels in it because it's solid, physical proof that she's alive. And he's here.

She chokes with it; her breath and voice and pulse all stopping in that one instant of recollection. She's overwhelmed and feels frozen, unsure if she's going to panic or simply sink into the sand and never come out.

It feels as if she's outside her body, watching herself struggle, alone in her head, unable to function; a second being that of an hour and a minute that of a day.

She finds enough control to scramble around awkwardly, feeling hysterical and out of control until she's finally on her knees and looking behind her. "L-Lex…" she chokes brokenly.

He's almost to the deck. Almost out of sight. Out of reach. Almost gone.

She opens her mouth to speak, sobs again when nothing comes out. Barely croaks, "Lex…"

She scurries to her feet, stumbles, finally manages to get herself upright and moving forward. Yells brokenly, her voice louder but still hoarse and barely recognizable, "Lex!"

He doesn't stop. Doesn't turn or even flinch. Just keeps on moving until he reaches the deck. Bends down and picks up his shoes. Doesn't bother putting them on. Just continues moving along the deck. His shoulders sloped in defeat.

She comes to her senses slowly, her legs finally moving faster, fighting a losing battle with the unforgiving sand.

Forces herself to stand up, raising her arms out to steady herself as she lurches after him.

Raises her head up.

Finds her voice.

Screams desperately, louder and louder each time, "Leeeex. Leeeex! Leeeex!!"

Lex felt her loss all over again. He felt as if he was burying her all over again. Knew he had no other choice but to let her go.

Wanted to shake the life back into her. Wanted to run back to her and force her to remember him and every single moment they shared. Wished desperately that it was that easy.

Realized that it was too soon. That eventually she'd remember and return to him. That this wasn't the end. This time there was a future.

He finally reached the deck. Bent down to retrieve his shoes. Didn't bother stopping to put them on. Couldn't be bothered to tend to such a trivial task when he was leaving Chloe behind.

He just wanted to get on the helicopter and find something meaningful to tide him over until she woke up. Until she returned and freed him from the hell he'd been living in.

He was half-way across the deck when he heard it. A soft caress on the salt-slick breeze. A voice so faint he thought he might've dreamt it.

He started slightly, but didn't turn. Knew that if he got another look at her he'd never leave. He'd stay here forever and spend every last cent on reminding her of who he was.

But then he heard it again, this time louder. It sounded familiar, like a panicked, heartbroken rendition of his name. He stopped in his tracks. Didn't dare turn for fear she'd be gone and he'd be left with nothing more than a voice on the wind.

There it was again. Louder. Distinctive. Unmistakable.

He turned slowly. Blinked. Thought he might pass out at the sight of her fighting her way through the sand. The blinding tropical light throwing her image into that of a mirage.

"Chloe," he choked, almost too scared to believe it. Felt frozen to the spot. Unable to breathe or blink or move.

But she's really moving towards him and she's screaming his name and then he's moving and he's quicker and more agile than her and he's in front of her before she even gets close to the deck and they're on their knees in front of each other and he's cupping her face in his hands and doing his best to ignore the terrible burning ache behind his eyes and she's choking and sputtering from months of contained, confused emotion and he just wants to swallow her down and keep her as close to him as possible and never, ever, ever let her go.

And so he watched her in awe, unable to take his eyes off her face. Unable to force words past the huge lump obstructing his throat. Unable to form words at all because it's all too crazy and too wonderful and too much to even fathom as being real.

Was afraid that if he spoke he'd wake up in his bed in his room with the same gut-wrenching pain that had continuously threatened him with expiration only to laugh at him just as he neared the end.

Except now she's talking to him, and her words and breath and tears are enough to make his heart swell to the very brink of rupture and he had to wonder how fitting it would be if he keeled over from sheer exhilaration. If he just dropped dead on the spot.

So he shushed her gently, her name a release of all the darkness inside him, "Chloe…"

She's laughing and crying and clutching at him, her eyes so filled with tears he thought he might surely drown in them and he couldn't control himself any longer and finally did exactly what he'd wanted to do since the very moment he recognized her sitting on the beach.

Pulled her closer. Wrapped one arm around her shoulders and used the other to draw her face closer to his. Placed his lips firmly on hers, tasting her mixed-up elation in the saltiness of her tears.

He choked back a sob as she opened for him, her lips immediately hungry and demanding and everything he remembered them to be. She's breathless, panting into his mouth as he drinks it in, taking everything and asking for more. Wanted to feel and taste and smell everything he'd been missing since she'd been gone.

Never thought he'd feel this way ever again.

Never wanted it to stop.


End file.
